


A Modern Wizards’ Wizarding World

by marauder01



Series: a modern wizarding world [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JK was UNORIGINAL, Love, M/M, Major canon divergence, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), also loads of oc's, because no-one likes him, especially me, well like 5, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder01/pseuds/marauder01
Summary: “Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to your their final legacy; The Modern Wizard's Fully Complete Guide to Navigating the Trials and Tribulations of the Wizarding world.”When Sirius and Remus end up raising harry after that night, they raise him as their own, along with their own children, Elara and Aries Lupin–Black. On his 11th birthday, Sirius and Remus gift Harry the Marauder's last legacy; their guide to navigating life at Hogwarts, home and everything in-between.





	1. little did they know

**Author's Note:**

> delighted to announce this. you’re going to love it
> 
> first few chapters introduce and set up the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a bring you up to date, where-they-are-now, kind of into chapter.
> 
> BEING REVISED UNFIT TO READ CURRENTLY

The giggles of two children could be heard through the monitoring device which Remus had charmed five years ago when he and Sirius' twins were born. Slumping down the dining table of their kitchen, Sirius pouted playfully as he heard the mischievous twins up to their usual amount of trouble, a talent inherited from both of their parents, and sighed dramatically as he turned toward the doorway of the kitchen, where the love of his life happened to be leaning, gazing back at Sirius with a soft expression of love. Remus' features twisted into exasperated amusement as Sirius sighed dramatically and said “I swear to Merlin Moons, I feel old. Those kids are going to be the death of me!"”

Remus snorted from where he stood but grinned and walked to the man in front of hom, wrapping scarred arms around defined shoulders. Remus' tone was amused as he pondered,“Thay wouldn’t surprise me Padfoot, after all, which of us remain calm whenever the twin terrors so much as get a paper cut, whilst the other runs around squawking and panicking?” 

A cheeky grin blossomed on Sirius’ face as he leant back from the embrace “I remain calm at all times, I have no idea what you are talking about! 

Shaking his head, Remus rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sirius stuck his tongue out playfully, “I’ll go and check on the evil ones, we can’t let them burn down the manor can we now?” With that Sirius disappeared with a crack.

 

Once again shaking his head,  this time about Sirius’ insistance of using magic instead of just walking up the stairs, Remus turned to the owl that had just arrived. The owl in question was magnificent, tawny and looked like it belonged now in the paintings of a children’s book. Attached to its foot was a newspaper, the front page story “Hogwarts Education Revival- Dumbledore declared unfit.” Smirking, Remus moved from the kitchen to the adjoining living room and sink into the sofa. 

The wizarding world had changed enormously since the end of the war, but many things were still the same- the minister was mostly incompetent, the laws were often ridiculous, and many problems which caused the war were still massively present in society. The same problems were probably found in an alternate reality... but there was a reason why Remus Lupin was smirking at the failure and removal of Albus Dumbledore, and it was the reason why Remus and sirius and their children loved removed in society’s.

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the reason that Remus Lupin’s best friends in the entire world, James and Lily, and even Peter were dead. He wasn’t the reason that tiny Harry Potter had died before he’d even reached 2 years old. Dumbledore had pushed the marauders apart during the war, kept them in despicable missions, pitted them against one another, poisoning their friendships, and forcing James and Lily to go into hiding

 

 

 

 

 sacred since they’d met at 11 years old. He’d forced them both on separate missions, describing to each how the other was turning darker and darker, and reaping fear and further distrust  

 

 

And so, two lovers, who’d already overcome so much in their lives- love and heartbreak, bliss and betrayal, even death and new life, stood wrapped around each other in the heart of their home, gently held together and swaying to music only they could hear. It had taken them many years to reach this point, to feel happy without feeling guilty, to be able to talk of their friends without feeling devastated, but they’d done it. They’d overcome all the odds, stacked against them since they’d met at eleven years old.

Little did they know their lives were about to be turned upside down, little did they know baby Harry had lived, and had been taken to the Dursley’s. Quiet mornings spent curling around each other in their bed, blissful afternoons raising their beautiful children away from the eyes of the Wizarding World were about to be no more; in no less than 3 days would Harry James Potter arrive on their doorstep, battered and bleeding, held in the arms of a face they’d never forget for the rest of their lives.

 


	2. what the fu-flying hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that I tend to end the paragraphs with something to link to the next chapter, or with a question oops. 
> 
> Also these beginning chapters are quite short I apologise but AMWWW will soon start in earnest I promise!

Feeling out of place in his own body, cranky and really rather pissed off, Remus slipped from beneath the arm of the drooling body beside him and headed downstairs- clad in only pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown. The morning was quiet and soothing, and Remus saw past the mountains and rolling fields just beneath the window of the kitchen. His thoughts drifted aimlessly, and he found himself thinking of James, and Lily, thinking of the fact that they never got to see their own anniversary, not beyond the first wedding one. Remus sipped from his mug of tea as he thought of how Sirius and he probably would've been looking after little Harry and whatever other sprog his friends would've had, if they'd lived. He thought of how James would've looked at Lily moon-eyed, giving the most outrageous gifts and making his wife blush as red as her hair. He thought of how Lily would've scolded his extravagance whilst secretly adoring whatever James had given her. 

Sighing Remus shook his head and stopped his train of thoughts, they wouldn't help his mood today. Instead he placed his mug down, putting a stasis charm on it in case Sirius came down and automatically sipped from the glass- which Remus knew he would, and headed up the stairs to the back of the house, where his twins slept in adjoining rooms. First, he went to Elara’s room, where he discovered her missing and a trail of blankets leading to the door that connected her room to her brother’s. Smiling softly, Remus padded to his son’s room and his heart melted at the sight, Aries James Black was hugging his sister protectively as they both slept soundly. Sirius suspected that Elara had some seer abilities, which often showed themselves though Elara's dreams, since one too many times there had been occurrences in Elara's dreams that came true. They sometimes frightened the otherwise fearless girl and she often sought her brothers comfort when this happened.

All thoughts of his discomfort and melancholy fell from Remus as he wondered what had scared Elara so much last night. 

In hindsight Remus would think if only that was his greatest concern of the morning. But hindsight can only occur after an event and so it was as Remus was pondering his daughters dreams that Sirius opened the front door downstairs to collect the daily milk delivery and his heart stopped beating. 

Dropping the milk to the ground, Sirius felt his jaw hang open and all that could be heard was "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL"

\---

It was revealed ten agonising minutes later, as Remus threw up every ward he knew around his sons room (keeping his children in, and invaders out) and the flew down the stairs, wand in hand, that a ragged and bleeding child barely a year older or so older than his own twins, was hanging limp in the arms of someone that could only have been a relative of Minerva McGonagall, on the front of the pathway that lead to the Lupin-Black front door. Sirius had shattered every single bottle of milk that had been delivered to the front door and then let out a stream of curse words that would've burned even Walpurga Black's ears. 

At wand point (with an arm that trembled just once) Sirius had been torn between demanding answers and stealing the bleeding child from the woman, Remus was the only thing that could calm him down, a single hand on his shoulder and a whisper to remind him of the of terrified children upstairs. Remus himself was so shocked his body had gone into default overdrive, his mind needing a few minutes to catch up, but he knew, without a doubt, who the battered boy was. With a glare that could freeze over the depths hell Sirius backed up, lowering his wand and taking a deep breath. He sidestepped to flank Remus, not even glancing at the luminous amber eyes that meant The Wolf was in control, all but growling at the woman, "Who are you, and how did you find us?"

The woman stood straight-backed, her hair was greyish and her piercing blue eyes scrutinised Remus and Sirius before she spoke in a thick Scottish accent, "My name is Caitir McGonagall, younger sister of Minerva. I know you need proof so; Sirius, you are an unregistered animagus who takes the form of a Grim, you and Minerva spent both a night in your forms the night you were telling her of why you left your childhood home. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall was the one who told you that it was your choice to do what Albus Dumbledore asked of you in The Order, and that's what made you decide to infiltrate the death eater werewolf camp, you told her 'I want there to be a world where werewolves aren't hated for what they are. If I can help even then I'll make myself proud, and it's because you gave me the courage to decide."

Please, both of you, Minerva sent me, and we need to hide Harry before Dumbledore finds out what we have done." 

A single look full of a thousand words passed between the Remus and Sirius and the pair silently moved aside; Sirius' heart was being torn in all directions, wondering what cruel trick fate had played on him, wondering what had really happened in the Wizarding World in the time that he and his lover had turned their backs on society. Remus too was wondering how he hadn't noticed a member of his pack was alive, wishing that he'd tried harder when Lily described to him how to harness his inner Alpha. Remus spoke first, knowing Sirius needed time to listen, knowing Sirius needed to make sure their family was safe from attack, whilst Remus dealt with the outsider. A silent understanding passed between the pair as Sirius went upstairs to check on the twins. Remus lead the woman and the boy he couldn't bear to see so damaged into one of the less formal lounges in the house. "Sirius and I have children of our own, we threw up wards to keep them up there and I'm sure they're frightened. The world has not been kind to us so I'm sure you can understand our reactions to seeing you ... both."

The woman nodded, "I am the hidden squib sister of Minerva McGonagall, I too understand how the world can be cruel and understand your reactions. I am also aware that it is the full moon tonight, and am sorry for this to happen now, but there was only so much Minerva and I could handle."

Remus nodded and smiled tightly though his heart was still racing. He felt the wolf recede but his eyes still glowed a dull amber. After a few tense moments Sirius reappeared and sent a subtle nod to Remus, Aries and Elara knew to stay upstairs. Sirius took a protective stance behind Remus preferring to lean his arms on the couch and stare at the woman. Remus privately felt as a relation of Minerva, and a squib, there was no way Sirius could frighten her.

Which he supposed, made this woman all the more dangerous. But still.

Swallowing thickly Remus spoke, "I think we deserve to hear you story before we judge. Please."

The woman, Caitir, narrowed her eyes and then acquiesced. "Minerva placed a dreamless sleep charm upon the boy, so he won't awaken up until either of you cast the reverse spell.  I confess I am not sure where to start. But, well, I suppose from the day Minerva apparated into my living room three years ago, eyes wide with shock, hands trembling. I was afraid; my sister is not one for dramatic flair. In her hand she clutched a half-crumbled note, a simple drawing done by a toddler, with the initials H.P in the corner.

Despite my own magical heritage, I know just as much and even more than Minerva on how magic ‘works’, I raised a magical daughter in secret because it was not safe for her to attend Hogwarts, so Minerva trusted my word on the matter. The note was truly drawn by a toddler, his magic so strong that as he wished he had someone to show it to, the drawing had been sent to the closest mother figure he had- his father’s godmother.

Immediately Minerva and I began to unravel the past, I was sure Harry had indeed lived. It breaks my heart that James and Lily truly are gone, James battling Voldemort wandless to give Lily a chance to perform ancient magic that would protect their Harry if they did not survive. They were brave and fierce, and I was outraged when I discovered Harry was being raised by a Petunia Dursley, hater of magic-wielders. By the time we were certain Harry was alive, and living with the muggles, he was four years old. From that moment Minerva glamoured me with the strongest charms she could find, concealing me so far inside a persona Albus Dumbledore trusted- a weak-willed squib by name of Arabella Fig, that he would never realise the deceit played upon him. I knew the effect that such magic would have on me- but Harry did not deserve to the life he’s had since his parents were killed.

You see it was the mighty Dumbledore who discovered Harry moments before you arrived at the Potter’s, Sirius. It was Dumbledore who concealed Harry from the world after he sensed the blood magic placed upon Harry. Only he was fool enough to think Lily would allow her estranged and cruel sister to raise her son. And you see only he was proud enough to believe a simple elderly squib could best the great Albus Dumbledore. I gained his trust as Minerva abused it, we could do nothing else but prepare as we committed the greatest trickery of our lives.

As I took on my character of Ms Figg, I watched over Harry as best I could from afar, whilst Minerva spent every moment she could tearing down the wards and charms and concealments placed upon the Dursley residence. The wards were so strong they took an entire year to dismantle and were so tough that the barriers Dumbledore had placed to alert him of harm to Harry's person were buried, and useless. That  _woman_  Petunia did not love Harry, she did not raise him much less make him safe- Harry was punished for all signs of accidental magic, shunned from comfort, barely fed, pushed to the ground by his cousin and even locked in a dark and terrifying cupboard under the stairs if he woke the Dursleys up with a nightmare.”

At this Caitir’s eyes flashed so angrily, both Remus and Sirius saw Minerva in her face. Caitir took a deep breath before she continued, “Minerva and I had a plan to take Harry, to have healing done by an American wizard I trust with my life, and to have his actual family raise him. But I woke with a terrible feeling this morning, and when I looked to the Dursley’s house there was something wrong with the way Dudley was acting. I summoned Minerva immediately and despite the wards not being completely down, Minerva and I stormed the house.

I … I cannot describe the horror I felt when I walked in, there was a trail of blood along the floor, a hole in the wall of the hallway and bars upon the cupboard under the stairs. Forcing open the door with her magic, Minerva almost destroyed the Dursleys on the spot, petrified and shaking was a six-year old boy with bright green eyes, backed against a wall, bleeding from a physical beating.”

Caitir’s voice was anguished and broken, all anger fell from her body as she slumped into the chair, horrified "That was the final straw, we could do nothing but bear Albus' wrath when he realises the deceit. We could not leave Harry there another moment ad so here I am."

Breathing heavily, Caitir regained her stern posture, waiting for a response.

Remus was trying not to snarl, or growl, or start shouting, so overwhelmed he sat frozen in shock. It did not surprise him however when Sirius scooped the boy into his arms, murmuring healing spells and gently waving his wand over Harry. Remus watched as his lover tenderly healed Harry, wandlessly summoning dittany from the cabinet in the kitchen to heal the deepest of the cuts. Shakily regaining control of his voice, and loosening his clenched fists, Remus spoke tightly, "These protections that James and Lily gave Harry, do you know what they are, or who were they keyed to?"

At this a tight, a Minerva-like smile graced Caitir's face, "Lily keyed ancient and powerful blood magic to both the Lupin and Black lines, knowing at some point the two of you would have your own children. The charms she cast would probably be considered dark magic by the ministry, but magic is about intent, it is neither good nor evil. As long as Harry was raised with his cousins, his pack by the laws of magic, no true enemy of him or his parents can harm him.”

Sirius inhaled sharply as his eyes darted once to Remus, face softening as he met eyes with his mate. Sirius spoke for the first time since opening the door to Caitir and Harry, voice tight but gentle, "Where is Minnie dearest now?" 

Caitir and Remus both snorted at the nickname, Caitir in exasperation and Remus slightly hysterical, still a touch numb; "My sister is at the ministry speaking someone she can trust to officially secure you both magical guardianship of Harry- it is your legal right as Godfathers."

As if hearing this, the ragged messy-haired boy shifted in his sleep, drawing the attention of all three adults in the room- momentarily distracting them so that they did not see the two ting bodies slipping into the room. In fact, no-one noticed Elara and Aries' entrance until Elara gasped, open-mouthed at the sleeping boy and said, “Harry’s here.”

Remus felt his heart stop beating-again, seeing the same emotions reflected in Sirius’ eyes, “Elara my little witch, how do you know who this is?”

The little girl grinned, delighted, "I dreamed of him Papa and Auntie Lily and Uncle James. Auntie Lily said I’m a clever witch, so I have to take care of her Harry and Uncle James said that I have to forgive Daddy for letting Harry use my bed today.”

And then Elara giggled, her hands coming to her hips, “Uncle James said that when Aries blows up the kitchen sink tomorrow I can say I told you so!”

At that Aries groaned and glared at his sister, l folding his arms poutily, "Did you have to tell them that bit?"

Remus' arms itched to wrap around his little girl protectively but he settled for kissing her forehead, desperately trying to keep his voice steady as he asked her to tell him if she had anymore of these dreams. After that Sirius had winked at Aries' before he grinned at his little girl, scooping the still-sleeping but now healed Harry into his arms and raising a brow at the little witch, asking, "So Princess do you forgive me?"

Elara had narrowed her eyes and re-crossed her arms saying, "If my bed is messy, it’s your fault." Aries' had huffed under his breath, also crossing his arms, looking none too pleased at having to share his bed with his sister- though decretory he didn't mind.

Remus suppressed a grin as he saw Caitir looking between Elara, Aries and Sirius, with a shake of her head, his own heartrate calmed by now. Sirius meanwhile had blown a kiss to his daughter and said, "I solemnly swear your room will be spotless." 

Good enough for her, she’d jumped onto the sofa and into on the lap of her Papa, amber puppy eyes begging, the next words she was about to say making him burst out laughing:

"Papaaaaaaaaaa does this mean I have a kitten?!”

 


	3. family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too bad in this besides inferences of child abuse so beware if that's an issue for you, otherwise enjoy!

Whilst the adults remained downstairs, and the twins bribed into staying upstairs- with no, not a kitten, mischief was bound to occur. Both Elara and Aries, young as they were, knew something important was happening, even if they didn't quite understand why all of a sudden  _three_  strangers were now in their house. Since they'd promised to remain out of the way of the grown-ups, Aries had grinned wickedly, deciding that spying on their new cousin was the best thing to occupy their time. 

Elara had immediately agreed, still put off that her bed was being used, instead of Aries'.

The twins had snuck into Elara's room, both tripping over their own feet at some point or another and since spent about half an hour watching the haphazard boy. Aries scrunched his nose thoughtfully as he peered right into Harry's face, confused at why he was still asleep, since it really was too late to still be in bed. Aries' tone was sceptical as he said, "He doesn't look very special to me." 

Perched on the other side of the bed, Elara leant her head forward, chewing on her bottom lip, "Well I think he's awaking up." And with two pairs of luminous eyes hanging right over his face, Harry Potter slowly woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. 

As his eyes fluttered open, Aries and Elara shared an impish grin, their new partner in crime was awakening. Unfortunately for them as soon as he was conscious, Harry shot back away from them as far as he could, eyes darting around the room frantically. His voice was croaky and terrified, "Who are you? Where am I?" 

Elara's brows furrowed, and Aries looked on in confusion, he spoke slowly, "Don't be scared, my cousin, Harry. You're in Wales, at our home." 

Harrys eyes stopped their terrified darting as his jaw dropped and he squawked "WALES?! What's going on?" Running his hands through his hair, Harry stopped looking for an escape and began muttering under his breath, "I must be asleep, this is a dream. It has to be"

Dumbfounded Aries glanced at Elara, who rolled her eyes and sighed. Poking her cousin in the leg to draw his attention Elara spoke, "You felt me poking you which means you're awake. My name is Elara Lupin-Black, and Aries is my twin here. You're Auntie Lily and Uncles James' Harry, who everyone thought was dead."

If possible, Harry's jaw hung open even wider and he tried to interrupt but Aries shook his head behind Elara's back, knowing his twin is scary when interrupted. Luckily Harry decides to listen to Aries' warning and instead snaps his jaw shut and swallows, deciding to wait for his cousin(?) to finish.

Elara continued, unaware of the exchange between her twin and new cousin, "This morning a lady kidnapped you from your horrible muggle family with the help Aunt Minnie, who already knows you, and brought you here because Daddy is you godfather. Daddy and Papa were best friends with Uncle James and Aunt Lily and because Papa is a werewolf, we're pack, so you have two magic reason to stay with us. Godparents are important to wizards, Papa says its cause of our magic, so that means you can live with us forever now because Daddy and Papa know you're alive."

Looking at Harry expectantly Elara waited for a response. Harry was quiet for so long that Aries and Elara shared a prolonged look of concern. And then Harry looked up, one final glance between his cousins, everything Elara had said made somehow felt true, but Harry was scared that soon he'd wake up and still be in the3 cupboard. Which reminded him, wasn't he bleeding before? Looking first at Aries' hopeful face to Elara's curious one Harry decided not to say anything and instead begged, "Show me magic, do you swear its real?" 

 Elara and Aries grinned matching roguish grins and they beckoned Harry forwards, Harry felt a thrill at the mischief he felt radiating form the twins. "Come with us pickle eyes, come and see..."

 

\---

 

It was only a few hours later that Harry felt like he'd been transported into a different world, he'd walked around the huge house he'd woken up in, in complete awe and wonder. Almost all of the photos on the wall moved, the stairs in the loft turned into a slide at the click of magical fingers and the stars painted in the observatory twinkled and moved to match the night sky in whatever country you wished- as long as you write it using the enchanted pen, even the portrait on the landing spoke, and the broom sweeping the hall moved by itself. Even more Elara and Aries had managed to make him relax without even trying, Harry despite only being 6 years old, one without a doubt he could trust his cousins. The threesome had quickly become comfortable together, Elara and Aries gradually showing Harry the most magical parts of the house- included the enchanted mirrors on each floor, and the way you could stick your head in a fire and talk to someone in another room in a different fire- Aries had laughed himself hoarse the first time Harry tried to floo to another room, and managed to get lost in the library, which of course meant Elara had whacked her twin around the head with a magazine she found on the side, and helped Harry up. 

As the each of the pack slumped into their own giant chair in the library, food came to mind. Sighing happing Harry pondered around, "You know what would be so good, if someone could bring me just food."

Elara shot up and gasped, "Aries you remember the story about the house elf that dropped a cake on Daddy's head when he made fun of Auntie Lily?"

Confusion evident on his face, Harry glanced between both his cousins and asked slowly, "What’s a house elf?"

Laughing madly Aries grinned and addressed his cousin, "Harry think as hard as you about your parents, and if you can try to remember Potter Manor, then clearly say the name 'Missy'."

First looking at Elara's positively glowing face, and then at Aries' delighted grin, Harry closed his eyes and did as Aries said. "Missy"

For a long second nothing happened and then a loud POP was heard and a creature about the same height as Harry appeared in front of the trio. She turned to look at Harry and gasped, "Oh Master Harry, I is knowing you were still alive. I is still feeling the bond."

Delighted Aries burst out laughing at the utter school on Harrys face; Elara was smarter and hid her delight behind her hand as Missy turned oil Aries, green eyes bulging as she glared at him. "Aries James Black, oh yes I is knowing who you are, you stop laughing now. Or I'll get your Papa on you!"

Elara laughed wickedly at the faintly panicked expression on her twin’s face, and the completely gob-smacked expression on her cousin’s face. "Missy, Harry doesn't know about magic, we heard someone telling Daddy and Papa that the nasty muggles took him."

Hearing the little girl speak Missy's expression became livid and her hands shook for an entire minute, head shaking in anger, "That is not doing, Mistress Lily would be very angry."

Perplexed Harry turned towards the house-elf(?) that to him looked like a particularly terrifying hairless Christmas elf, and asked tentatively, "Um, who are you?"

Missy turned her gaze on Harry and smiled gently, "Oh Master harry, I is the Potter house elf, I is serving your family for generations, since your grandmama Dorea's time, when she married your grandpapa Charlus," seeing the spark of hope on Harry's face made her heart break but Missy continued, "They passed away before Master James was born Master Harry."

Harry nodded slowly and smiled, "Well I um, don't really need anything but it’s nice to meet you, err again, Missy."

Missy smiled gently at the boy and said, "If it pleases you Master, I will tell Mister Sirius that you're in the library because he is looking for you and Mister Aries and Missus Elara."

Audible groans were heard from Elara and Aries as they both sunk into their chairs and Aries sighed, "Bet you my chocolate frog collection that we're in trouble for stealing Harry away."

Elara groaned again, "Oh just say yes Harry, he'll find us anyway."

Slightly apprehensive Harry nodded to Missy, and she disappeared again with a crack. Nervously Harry slumped into his chair near the twins again, "You're not in too much trouble, are you? Your Dad won't do anything to you, will he?"

Elara and Aries glanced at each other, then at Harry, Elara confusedly says "Of course he won't do anything to us, he'll just doesn't know where we are." 

Aries groans and points at his sister dramatically, "Well he won't do anything to you two, but know he knows at some point I'm going to explode the sink because you Elara told him so, I am so grounded from flying now."

Elara rolls her eyes before closing her palm to a fist and concentrating hard, after a few seconds a stone appears in her hand, a beautiful deep-sea green crystal with intricate swirling patterns in the many layers. Harry looks awe-struck at the real magic, Aries grinning as Elara hands him the stone and says wisely "Malachite, for confidence and leadership"

At this both Remus and Sirius round the corner and similar expressions of exasperation and love appear on each of their faces at the sight of the trio in the giant seats. Remus smiles behind his hand at Aries' expression as he catches sight of his fathers, before he grins and easily picks up Elara in his arms, "I don't think Aries is going to be a Gryffindor if he needs you to summon his courage for him, what do you think?"

Elara giggles, "Hufflepuff for sure."

Harry meanwhile shrinks from the group, suddenly overwhelmed with uncertainty, and fear- he does not know that adults can be kind. Remus and Sirius with notice this, both their hearts breaking a little as the sight. Unaware of the tension between his fathers, Aries stands up defiantly and sticks his tongue out, glaring at his Papa and Elara "I would be the best Hufflepuff and you wouldn't' say anything about it."

Remus hides his eye-roll, feeling his little Elara do the same, and ruffles his son's hair, "Of course not cariad"

Sirius gently beckons Harry over to the window, so Harry doesn't feel overwhelmed. Suddenly nervous at speaking to his godson, Sirius swiped his palms against his jeans and smiles encouragingly at Harry. Slowly Harry sits on the window, looking son much like James it startles Sirius a little. Gently Sirius turns to his godson, "I know how overwhelming it can be finding out everything is different to what you thought. I'm your godfather Sirius as I'm sure the twin terrors have told you, but you can call me Padfoot. I'm so so sorry my Harry, that I didn't find you sooner. Now that I have though I can't tell you how much I wish you were raised here."

Harry's brows draw close together in confusion as he notices guilt lining his godfather's face, "But Elara and Aries said you didn't know I was alive. That means it's not your fault."  

Sirius' answering smile is heart-breaking as he ruffles his godsons hair, "Of course I didn't know about you Hazza, if I did those awful muggles would never have even know you existed. James would've had mine and Remus's hides if we'd knowing left you with Lily's sister. Besides from that, I love you too much to ever let you near them."

Harry gasped at that and looked into the swirling grey eyes of his godfather, and Sirius vowed to tell Harry that he was loved as often as humanely possible. Outwardly, Sirius smiled hopefully at his godson and said, "I know you don't remember me, or your Uncle Remus, but we both want you to live here with us and grow up with your cousins, what do you say?"

At this Harry leapt from his perch and wrapped his arms around Sirius, "I'd love to Padfoot!" coming from his lips before he can even think about it, and a true perfect smile graces Sirius' face, and he picks the skinny bespeckled boy from the ground, pouring all this love into the hug.

\---

Hours later in the evening, when exhaustion has swept both twins into sleep right on the sofa in the orange room, Remus quietly talks with Harry, whilst Sirius visits the Ministry of Magic, to gain official guardianship papers for harry.

Harry bites his lip, still slightly worried that his uncle will tire of him asking a million and one questions but burning to ask the one question he hadn’t had the courage to ask yet. Taking a deep breath Harry looks into amber eyes so much like Elara and Aries’ and says, “Uncle Moony, I- well, what really happened to my mum and dad. I know it wasn’t a car crash.”

Remus smiles sadly down at his nephew, ages too serious for his six years of age, “There are bad wizards, like there are bad people Hazza, and when we were all fresh out of school, there was a war going on. Both me and your Uncle Padfoot, and your parents fought for the light. But because they were so brave, the dark wizards wanted you parents out of the way, so they went into hiding with a tiny, chubby you.” Harry grins at this as Remus continues, “Someone who we trusted turned out to be bad too, and they told the Dark where your parents were, and they gave their lives to save you. They would be very proud of you Harry”

Harry nods once, and smiles gratefully but a little sadly at Remus, taking a sip of hot chocolate specially made by Missy and thinking over everything he has learnt about today. The silence between the pair is comfortable and broken up by the soft sighs of Aries and Elara as they sleep.

After a while Harry asks, “Do you think you can show me some magic?”

Remus grins and gestures for Harry to follow him through the manor, to the kitchen and then into a giant garden, “You know I just might be able to.”

The spring air is delightfully mild as it hits the pair, and Harry eagerly watches Remus awaiting some sign of magic. Smiling Remus thinks over what to do and decides to go simple, he murmurs beneath his breath and all of a sudden dainty fairy lights surround the entire garden, curving far and beyond sight. Then Remus flicks his wand and words starts to appear on the grass, changing as Remus swishes his wand:

First:

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

Then:

_MINI-PRONGS_

Then:

_ARIES IS BEHIND US_

Harry burst out laughing as he read the last one and turned around to see a sleepy Aries trailing down the path, heading towards his Papa and reaching up, wanting to be picked up. Remus’ smile becomes soft and he gently picks up his son, smiling as Aries says, “Do the fireworks, but quiet so Elara doesn’t wake.”

Harry laughs delighted and innocent again, nearly bouncing on his feet as enormous spinning Catherine Wheels twirl around in the sky above them, burning out the darkness of the deep sky and imprinting fiery pattern ion the backs of Harry and Aries’ eyes. Mesmerised Harry grins wildly as luminous green, scarlet red, brilliant blue and deep gold, brocades break out, shattering into a thousand blinding sparks. Remus felt his heart leap as he watched his children smile in awe at the silent display, so vibrant and wild they created their own music.

Soon the patterns faded slightly, and instead Aries’ constellation namesake appeared in the sky, beside the moon of Elara’s namesake, followed by a stag with Harry’s initials glowing gently beneath.

Remus didn’t need to turn to know it was Sirius who had produced those charms, and he felt pure happiness fill him as he realised this what their future held:

Evenings spent teaching their kids the beauty of magic, teaching them that no matter their heritage, no matter their gender, status, or bloodline, they could be whatever they wished to be, teaching Elara how to understand her seer gifts, teaching Aries how to become the Alpha he is, and teaching Harry how to appreciate the legacy left behind for him.

Remus smiled as he leant towards Sirius and kissed the man he loved, feeling every-thing he’d just thought mirrored in every line of Sirius’ body. Hours later a werewolf and a grim held onto each other, the moon high above them, and their cubs safe and protected.

 


	4. Haz is eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter before the Marauder's Guide actually starts, I'm thinking it will be 7 chapters to a year.

A few months after Harry had arrived at the Lupin-Black household, Sirius and Remus had sat down one night and after a considerable amount of firewhiskey, decided that it was time they re-joined society, much as they had despised it when they’d turned their backs on it.

But they were adamant that their children would _never_ know war, or heartache, or pain, as they once had as young adults. And so, children sent to The Tonks’ for the night, Remus and Sirius had stayed awake for _hours_ , until the very early rays of morning, formulating their most brilliant plan yet.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, it was around this time that Narcissa threw Lucius from Malfoy Manor, filing divorce papers that didn’t even require her soon-to-be ex-husbands consent, and reached out to the cousin she had so foolishly ignored in her youth. Thankfully with age and distance, and bringing up his own children, Sirius was not the boy he had once been and when Narcissa reached out, he- hesitantly, of course- replied.

Remus had been so proud of his lover for that and my, my, rewarded him _well_.

Over time, slowly, but surely, Sirius and Narcissa had reached what was more than alliance but not quite a friendship- Elara had called it familial loyalty restoration in a wise and knowing voice, and whilst Remus had chuckled with Aries and Harry, he had been inclined to agree with his daughter.

It was because of this new trust that Remus and Sirius had agreed to ask Narcissa to help their plan to rid Albus Dumbledore from society forever. And so, around Aries and Elara’s 7thbirthday, along with Augusta Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, and Andromeda Tonks; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy swept into Albus Dumbledore’s office and made clear in no uncertain terms that in British Wizarding Society, Albus would never again be welcome in the lifetime of any of their children. From there he had left England quickly and quietly, the role of headmistress at Hogwarts falling to Minerva, and Minerva’s own role falling to a certain Isobel Goldstein, descendant of the American Goldstein line.

Sirius himself had become Professor Black, joint head of Gryffindor and teacher of NEWT transfiguration from Islebrey Manor itself, so he did not have to leave his family too often.

 

And my, what a family it was.

 

Growing up with his cousins had done Harry wonders; the terrified and lonely six-year-old boy with too many bones protruding was long gone. Sirius and Remus had loved Harry as much as they loved their own twins, and Lily and James would've been proud of the 11-year-old he'd become. 

Harry James Potter was brilliant and brave, clever as a fox and quick as a niffler, tall for his age with a mop of messy black hair and a cheeky grin, he was so much like his parents and godparents and yet, so completely his own person that Remus and Sirius were proud of themselves for teaching him to be whoever he wanted to be. 

Their twins too, had blossomed with the presence of their cousin, to ground them if they ever got too caught up in their own dramatic tendencies (which Remus would swear is all from Sirius, even if he knows better).

Elara had grown into a beautiful young girl with long black tresses which curled gently in the humidity and molten golden eyes that changed depending on her mood. Aries shared the same striking colouring and together the twins were mirror images.

Elara’s wolf heritage, inherited from her Papa, gave her a heightened sense of smell and better sight, but came with the drawback of wolfish tendencies when the pull of the moon was particularly strong. Luckily it was limited to an abundance of nervous energy, being more prone to agitation and having a shorter temper on the day and night of the full moon. Aries’ heritage however was much stronger than his sister’s, the pull of the moon stirring something inside him that he didn’t quite recognise, not yet. His hearing and sight rivalled his Papa’s and full moons sometimes caused his skin to pulse with movement- he would never transform, but there was enough werewolf heritage for Aries to notice he was different from his sister.

Both twins were as fiercely intelligent as their cousin, and had a wild, wild streak, that often-caused outrageous amounts of mischief. Their personalities were so similar and yet so different, each twin the flipside of the others sickle. With Aries’ passion for knowledge and Elara’s Sight, Remus and Sirius knew, one day, all three of their children were going to be formidable.

As they grew, Harry, Elara and Aries had been taught both magic and muggle subjects, about wizarding politics and yes, _dancing_ , about the past and how to learn from it. The three were already fantastic wizards, having been educated in _a few_ spells that Sirius had deemed _“absolutely necessary my Moony, they couldn’t possible survive without them!”_. But even more than all that, Remus and Sirius had raised them as good, kind people, they knew how to laugh and have fun, how to empathise with people going through difficult times, and to always, always treat others as you would wish to be treated.

Because when Sirius and Remus had found each other again after the first war, both terrified and heartbroken and so lost in their own skins, they’d vowed never again to fall into old habits, to always trust each other implicitly and to never ever, cause harm to another again- they’d done it too much in the war, too much under the order of Dumbledore.

A year after that, when Remus had apparated completely and utterly terrified, into Sirius’ _muggle_ office with the news what he was _pregnant??_ at the tender age of 22, and Sirius had started garbling a million words a minute, tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck with so much love, the pair had vowed to themselves that their children would be better, do better.

And so, it was a bright, young, mischievous, and all completely different set of people in Harry, Elara, and Aries, that had grown up. Full of knowledge and culture, innocence passion and joy, they awoke on Harry James Potter’s 11th birthday.

\---

Not even looking where he was going, Aries tiptoed down the hallway, levitating an enormous bucket of water in front of him and trying to listen to the quietly hissed instructions coming from his sister; it wasn’t going well.

Elara rolled her eyes and wrapped her long tresses on top of her head in a topknot, sliding her lithe body past her twin and very carefully twisting the door open. To her delight the door to her cousin’s toom opened without a single noise and silent as, well, the opposite of their Dad, Aries and Elara crept into the dim room, careful to avoid the terrific mess always littered about Harry’s room. Feeling her brother glaring holes into her side, Elara coaxed him into position, around the bed, and using her own wand helped her brother levitate the bucket into position. Eyes gleaming a brilliant butterscotch, both twins murmured finite and the buckets of water fell on the gangly sleeping who awoke with an “AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!! WHAT THE F-HELL””

Elara and Aries leapt from the room, both laughing uncontrollably with Aries shouting “A happy, happy birthday to you harry!!” as Harry jumped from his bed soaked, and looking murderous, eyes flashing what Elara had once called ‘pickle-green’.

Out of range of Harry’s fire, lounging safely in the ‘muggle’ lounge, Aries grinned in delight and waggled his eyebrows, “Well sister, I have to say that’s a job well done.”

Elara smirked at him as she flopped onto the ‘L’ of one of the huge grey sofa’s, “A job well done for definite. He’s going to kill us you know.”

Catapulting onto another of the sofas laid out in a horseshoe shape, Aries quirks a dark eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders stubbornly, looking so very much like their Papa that Elara snorted, and said “Oh please, wait till he sees what Papa and Dad found to give him. Plus, his letter.”

Elara nodded slowly, she’d forgotten that Harry was to go to Hogwarts this year, but then cleared her face, knowing she should be happy for her cousin. Aries didn’t notice her change of expression, too busy grinning at the sound of their dad shouting, “AREIS JAMES BLACK DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO?” at the top of his voice, from the very top floor of the house where their parents slept.

Shaking herself once Elara allowed herself a grin as she saw her Papa walk into the room and sneak up on Aries. Jumping ten feet into the air, Aries groans, “Sooo not fair, how do you always do it?”

Remus’ eyes light up in boyish delight as he shares a look with his grinning daughter, “Because you ickle-Aries, are far too busy enjoying the fact that you managed to wake up the two heaviest sleepers in the house, and the two least morning people in the world, to pay attention to the fact that someone is standing right behind you.”

Sticking his tongue out at his Papa, Aries grinned again as a now dry, and still slightly aggravated Harry walks in giving his cousin the evil eyes, followed by a similarly grumpy Sirius, clad in quite obviously Remus’ pyjama bottoms (about three sizes too big of course), who sends a scowl at his son before sliding next to Remus on the sofa and grinning at Harry. “Eleven today, how do you feel?”

Perking up at this, Harry smiles a wicked smile as he glances at Aries, “I think I feel very _wise_ and _mature_. And like it’s certainly time to stop playing exploding snap,with my _terribly_ young, cousin Aries.”

Remus bursts out laughing and Harry smiles proudly as Sirius ruffles his hair, and Aries stick his tongue out again. Swift as lightening Elara grabs onto it, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger. Harry, Remus and Sirius all burst out laughing as Aries glares and wriggles his tongue about rapidly. Smirking Elara releases his tongue, “Now will you stop being irritating and let Hazza have his presents?”

Sighing Aries agrees, “No more being annoying until midnight.”

Satisfied Elara grins and ignoring her parents groaning at Aries’ promise, calls out “Kreacher”

A wizened ancient house-elf with a very clean white robe appears and smiles lovingly at Elara, “How is Kreacher helping Kind Mistress Elara today?”

Grinning at her cousin, Elara asks the family house elf if she could please bring Harry’s present here for them. A moment later and the area between the three sofas is full of presents, a rather conspicuously broom shaped one landing at Harry’s feet. Gasping in delight, Harry leaps off the sofa to tear the merlin-awful wrapping from it, courtesy of Sirius. Laughing in delight Harry runs his hands reverently over the broom, sighing happily as he picks it up to test its stability.

Sirius ad Remus share a look of quiet joy, both smiling softly as their boy gladly delves into the rest of his presents, making sure to thank whoever’s responsible for each one. Sirius’ arm trails lightly down Remus’ neck, delighting in the shiver it causes his mate, as he watches their children laugh and giggle and play.

It feels like almost hours later that Harry’s opened all of his gifts, surrounded by new robes, parchment, flying gear and his Nimbus 2000 and sipping hot chocolate as he celebrates his birthday without a care in the world. As the conversation lulls into familiar teasing between the entire family, and Elara and Aries begin to move all the wrapping to one side a gorgeous tawny owl comes flying into the room and drops a letter on top of Harry’s head. Aries and Elara look on excitedly. and Remus and Sirius hide their glee as they smile at an oblivious Harry who hasn’t realised that yes, it’s his Hogwarts letter that’s arrived.

Trying to hide his own snort Remus, shushes Sirius (with a delicately placed pinch on the thigh) as the wizard starts shaking with laughter, and says “I have a feeling you’re going to like what’s in that letter Haz, open it”

By this point Aries is practically jumping with excitement and even Elara is humming impatiently, “Come one Harry, get on with it.”

Grinning abashedly Harry grins and tears the top of the letter off,

“Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment for first years.

Terms begins on September 1st, we await your owl by no longer than the 31stof July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall’”

Grinning wickedly Harry shouts “Woo hooo! I’m going to Hogwarts this year! Why didn’t Aunt Minnie say anything when she was here last week?!”

Sirius snorted as he clasped Harry’s shoulder, “She did Mini-Prongs, you just didn’t pay attention enough to realise. Certainly not a Ravenclaw!”

Remus grins, “Oh no, I think it’s more likely to be the snake pit for you Harry.”

Aries laughed in delight at Harry’s horrified expression and says, “No, no, I think he’s more of a Puff- there’s no way Harry’s going to let himself be sorted into the house as our cousin dearest!”

Elara and her Papa burst out laughing as a visible shudder runs over both her Dad and Harry, at the thought of Harry and Draco being kept in close quarters, Elara grinning wickedly as she says, “I think the whole house would kill them two if there were forced together, before they even tried to kill one another”

At Harry’s faintly panicked look- so reminiscent of a deer _or stag_ in the headlights, Remus composes himself and chides Elara lightly, who just smiled and nods her head knowingly. “Since you’ve finally got your letter, Pads and I have one final gift for you Harry”

At this Harry shakes his head, “No! You couldn’t have, you’ve already given me too much!”

Sirius fixes him with a look just as stubborn as Harry’s own and say, “Mini-prongs, there are no amount of presents too much for you. And anyway, you’re going to want this one.”

Sirius nods at Remus who smirks as he mutters an incantation and a notebook falls into Harry’s lap- looking about ten years old and titled with a familiar script, and familiar names. Harry’s eyes snap wide open and he gasped in awe, Aries falling off the chair in shock as he reads the title over Harry’s shoulder. At the same time Elara sighs softly and says “Ohh, that’s what it meant.”

Remus sees his lover stiffen slightly at the words as he himself freezes with surprise, both of them managing to hide their worry in front of the kids. Aries and Harry don’t notice the exchange too busy staring in reverence at the battered notebook. Suddenly as smile appears on Harry’s face and closing his eyes, he places his wand onto the first page of the notebook muttering “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good”

Harry and Aries whoop in delight as their Dad’s elegant swirl appears on the page “Messer’s Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present to their final legacy; The Modern Wizard's Fully Complete Guide to Navigating the Trials and Tribulations of the Wizarding world.”

Harry gasps, “No way!!”  
  
Sirius and Remus smirked at their Prongslet and Sirius said, “It’s a guide and a gift, a chapter for every stage of your Hogwarts life. At the beginning of fourth year, your dad managed to convince Lily to help him charm our complied notes all the way from first year. That was the beginning of them being friends, because Lily was so shocked that James would want to do something so difficult, just to be helpful. She began to realise that James was kind and brilliant, that his bouts of idiocy were from being a nervous idiot!”

Harry laughed, “This is so amazing, I can’t thank you enough!”

Remus grinned, “We’re glad you like it, now what do you want to do first?”

The laughter and joy in the manor was infectious, Harry’s birthday, like all previous birthday’s with his godparents, was a delight. After spending hours on his Nimbus, scaring the bloody hell out of Remus and delighting Sirius, the family had gone to Florean Fortescue’s in Diagon alley, Harry’s second favourite place in the _entire_ world as he’d often be heard saying. Florean himself loved the mischievous little tricksters that Remus and Sirius always brought to his store, he didn’t care for their last names or their legacies, he just wanted the kids to enjoy their outing.

After that they’d gone to quality quidditch supplies and then Eeylops Owl Emporium where Harry had purchased a beautiful snowy owl he’d named Hedwig. After that they’d all apparated over to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa had dropped her cool exterior and hugged Harry tightly before admiring his gorgeous owl. She’d then given him a luxury quill set, with a penmanship quill for important letters. She’d smiled down at Harry before saying, “Since you’ll be at Hogwarts in a few months, I should think you’ll be needing to write letters to us all, so we don’t despair in your and Draco’s absence.”

Harry had grinned at his Aunt Cissa and kissed her hand, knowing it would earn him brownie points with his aristocratic aunt. Sirius tried to hold back his snort as Remus openly rolled his eyes at Harry’s antics, and the resulting smile they caused on Narcissa’s face.

The evening of Harry’s birthday was what had been most exciting though, for when Remus and Sirius put on a firework’s display that rivalled those of great new year’s celebrations, they’d announced that due to a shortage of students that year, the class of 1991 would be a mixture of both ten and eleven-year-olds. Meaning Elara and Aries would be joining Harry at Hogwarts in September, if they wanted to.

Aries had been so shocked that he’d dropped the glass he was holding (it would’ve shattered had Remus and Sirius not placed a modified protego on every piece of kitchenware after Aries had indeed blown up the sink when he was 5 and shattered exactly 200 glasses and plates) as well as shattering the window behind him with his accidental magic, but Elara had squealed in delight, leaping up and casting her own fireworks in the sky. Her parents had revelled in still being able to surprise their daughter who almost always _knew_ when someone was trying to deceive her.

Harry though, Harry whose life with the Dursleys was barely remembered, who shined in everything he did, whooped in euphoria casting his own fireworks in the sky as he realised he wouldn’t have to leave his cousins, his pack. He’d been worried at the back of his mind, about having to face the Wizarding World, because the day after his tenth birthday Sirius and Remus had sat him down and explained to him in much more detail what had happened the night his parents had died, and what someone called Albus Dumbledore had done, so Harry would have time to get used to the attention he’d receive when he went to Hogwarts.

Remus had wrapped his arms around Sirius, resting his head on the shorter man’s head, and watched with a blissful smile on his face as their children joked around, laughing and dancing the cool summer night away. 

 

The next month had passed in a blur, Elara and Aries, so ecstatic about going to Hogwarts a year early, had thrown themselves into every form of work they could find. Aries and Harry spent hours locked away in rooms at the back of Islebrey Manor, planning as many pranks as they could, testing as many spells as they knew. They were determined to live up to their parents legacy, and to be more than just names, to be more than just another Black, or the Boy Who Lived. Likewise Elara had devoted her time to her own legacy, to understanding her gift, learning as much as she could and, with her fathers’ permission writing to Luna Lovegood, whose mother had been a seer before she’d died. Elara hoped to control some of the eccentrics that she sometimes felt as a result of her Sight, and in the month leading up to her Hogwarts trip she’d matured beyond her years, becoming fast if not distant friends with Luna.

Privately Sirius and Remus were so very anxious at having to say goodbye to their children, and spent many a night laying in the observatory, stargazing, hand in hand, like they had when they were young. In fact, they were so worried that together had decided Sirius should take his NEWT lessons at Hogwarts this year, just in case the children needed them. 

September rolled on fast, the family’s trip to Diagon Alley shorter than other families, for Elara, Aries and Harry’s magic had all been so powerful that Remus and Sirius had decided when the twins were 8 to get their wands early. The ministry had no control over magic performed on Islebrey’s land since it was unplottable and could now only be accessed by those who had been invited, Remus was secret keeper and there was a ledger by the door, if a wizards name was not on it, they were not allowed in the house. It’s protections also meant that the ministry couldn’t trace underage magic performed on Islebrey land, part of the reason Remus and Sirius had managed to teach their kids so much magic.

It was with excitement and nervousness that Elara, Aries and Harry went to bed on September the fourth, saying goodnight to both their parents before heading upstairs and into their rooms. Alarms were set, and trunks were packed; they were ready.

In one room, Elara’s midnight black kitten Pandora curled around her arm as the witch slunk into bed, having pulled her own black tresses into braids so little Pandora’s claws didn’t pull on them in the night. In another room Aries looked out his window, naming all the constellations visible that night, before crawling to bed. It was in the last room on the corridor that Harry said night to a frame on his bedside table, his parents smiling down at him. And it was floors above that Sirius and Remus sat on their own bed, taking turns drinking from a bottle of firewhiskey, remembering their past as they retold old stories, distracting themselves from the fact that they’d no longer see their children so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love


	5. lesson 1; the importance of your train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it! this is the second gen of marauders starting their journey with the Marauder's guide. enjoy!

“UP! UP! You’re ALL going to be late! Sirius Orion Black I’m going to kill you in your sleep. Watch your back, watch where you’re going!”

Elara grinned as she heard her Papa’s voice thundering throughout the house, and heard her Dad shouting back, “It wasn’t me I SWEAR! Moons come on!” Sitting at her vanity, Elara unwrapped her braids then swept her hair into a high ponytail, she wanted her entrance to Hogwarts to remembered for the right reasons, she knew people would be looking for her and her family, the Black’s had hidden themselves away after all and the most part of the Wizarding World had not seen them even since their return to Society. On top of all this, Elara had a reputation to uphold.

It was nine thirty by the time the residents of the Black home were sitting down to breakfast, Remus glaring at his mate every few minutes since they’d sat down at the table. Harry was exuding nervous energy and he looked to Padfoot, “What if I’m not in Gryffindor Padfoot? Do you think, do you think they’ll be disappointed?”

Sirius became serious, pun unintended, he clasped a hand on Harry’s shoulder and used the other to lift up Harry’s chin. His voice was strong and full of love, “You parents are proud of you Harry, I know it. They wouldn’t care less about what house you’re in, that’s for sure. There’s good in all the houses and if anyone can find it it’s you, or Aries, or Elara. But besides from that, kids usually go into the same houses as their parents, and I’ll be surprised if you’re not as much a Gryffindor as both your parents Hazza.”

Remus stopped his glaring and pinched his nose, “As much as I hate to say this Haz, and believe me it’s quite a lot, Padfoot is right. Your parents will be proud of you no matter what house you’re in.”

Harry’s face cleared just as Aries walked into the room, sleep mussing his features and haphazardly placing his mug on the side where it promptly fell off the counter and the contents spilled all over then floor. He jerked in surprise, dashing back so his robes weren’t splashed with tea. Elara grinned, “It’s nice being the coordinated and relaxed one all the time you know.”

Both her brothers send her dead stares, so eerily reminiscent of Remus that Elara snorted into her toast. Remus and Sirius met each other’s eyes, they knew, almost without a doubt which houses their children would end up in, and it seemed as though Elara did too, and knew each of them would happy about it.

Harry and Aries had woken up enough by ten o clock that they were wide awake, dressed and ready to leave. Remus had then needed to remind the boys that in order to attend Hogwarts, they needed their wands. Sirius had laughed himself hoarse, as both boys faces turned crimson and teased them for a solid half an hour as the boys ran around the house trying to find their wands, which were in fact in the kitchen where the boys had left them.

Defeated Remus HAD Slumped onto the first-floor stairs, head in hands, muttering about “ _useless Blacks, useless Potters, I can’t deal with the useless wizards_ ”. Elara had sat down next to him, her own wand in its arm holster, her kitten on her lap and said, “You know you’ll miss them Papa.”

Remus smiled, “I know I will, I’ll miss you too little witch. So, will your dad.”

Elara grinned and kissed her Papa’s cheek, which was when he caught sight of the silver band in his daughters hair. He quirked an eyebrow at the witch, and she smirked, “I think silver’s my colour today Papa.”

Sirius grinned as he watched the exchange, a little sad as he realised it’d be a long while before he’d see another exchange like that again. God’s Halloween was so far away! But no, today was a day for excitement, so Sirius put a grin on his face and hollered for Aries and Harry; it was time to go to Hogwarts.

The quintet met in the hallway and Kreacher, like Missy, had tears in his eyes “Oh Misters Aries and Harry, you look so smart in your new robes! And misses Elara, you look so beautiful and grown up! Islebrey manor will be so quiet without you!” Sirius looked affronted at Kreacher's sadness at being left with just he and Remus but wiped his pout from his face when Missy whacked him with a newspaper. 

Remus grinned, an age-old enthusiasm settling into his bones, “Right then kids, it’s time!”

The group apparated to Kings Cross, appearing just outside the building, gentle glamour’s concealing their wizards’ robes, which would draw strange looks from the muggles, well even more strange looks considering they couldn’t hide Hedwig, or Pandora the kitten. Remus and Sirius lead their children through the crowds, trunks shrunk down to fit into the pockets of the kids robes. Before they’d even got on the platform whispers had followed them, Sirius and Remus subtly moving into more defensive positions, and Aries, Elara and Harry drawing themselves up to full heights, walking with aristocratic purpose, as their Aunt Cissa said was necessary.

In no time at all had they reached the platform, Draco and Aunt Cissa meeting them a few moments later. Narcissa had taken a look at Elara’s hair and smiled, kissing the witch on both cheeks. Then she’d raised a brow at Aries and Harry’s slightly green faces, “Now, now, boys, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were nervous.”

Aries’ own brow quirked up as he grinned at his Aunt, “Aunt Cissa that would a very unintelligent thought. As a Black, I know we don’t have those.”

Narcissa grinned a serpents smile, “I’m glad to see you’re in your usual spirits Aries, I’d have nothing else.”

Remus grinned at the exchange as Sirius shook his head in exasperation before turning to see Harry and Draco in a somewhat friendly conversation. Disbelief clear as day froze both Sirius and Remus, each wizard turning to the other, and then to Narcissa’s smirking face. Elara then turned to her parents, “I’m going to find Luna now, she wrote to say she’d be early and waiting for me in a carriage.”

Her parents faces softened as they turned to their daughter and Remus hugged Elara before saying, “Write to us after the Sorting and every week too, or we’ll get Tiggs on you! Try to keep your _dear_ brothers in line if you can and remember have fun!”

Sirius then took Remus’ place and hugged his daughter tightly before he placed something into her hand with a wink, “We love you very much Elara Witch, remember you’re a Black and a Lupin, and you can be anything you wish to be. We’ll see you again at Halloween.”

Elara grinned at both her parents and with an air kiss and a wave she turned from them and swept onto the train, hoping to find her airy friend, who’d also be coming to Hogwarts a year earlier. When she was out of sight of her parents she looked down to see what her father had pressed into her hand. Grinning like what her Dad called a cheesier cat, Elara set Pandora on her shoulder and clasped the silver charm bracelet around her wrist. It had three charms already on it; a miniature black crest, a miniature Slytherin crest and a hanging silver star. Admiring her bracelet with a grin, Elara, not looking where she was going, bumped into a bushy haired witch with bronzed skin, “Oh I’m sorry. Hermione is it?”

The witch’s eyes snapped to Elara’s, mouth dropping in shock, “Do I, do I know you?”

Elara shook her head and smiled gently at the witch, “No, I’m sorry, I forget most people aren’t used to my Sight.”

The girl’s eyes were suspicious as she glanced over Elara, noticing the witch’s fine robes. engraved with the Black crest. Her eyes widened a little as she made the connection, “You’re Elara Black, aren’t you?”

Elara grinned, “Indeed, and you’re Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch. If I were you, I’d avoid going down that corridor,” she pointed behind her, “my twin Aries has lots of nervous energy, and I have a funny feeling you’re likely to be on the end of it if you head down there.”

With that Elara slid past the girl and headed in the opposite direction she’d pointed, carefully holding Pandora so the kitten wasn’t knocked by any passing students. As she walked she came face to face with Draco, who smiled at her because unlike her brother’s she wasn’t ‘hugely vexing’, “Cousin, this is Pansy, a ward of my mothers.”

Elara glanced over the girl before smiling at her, “I am Elara Black, daughter of the Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.”

Pansy quirked a brow, “Oh I know. I am Pansy Parkinson, heir to the House of Parkinson.”

Draco watched the exchange with faint amusement before his cousin turned to him and said, “I’ll be seeing more of you later Draco, for now have you seen Luna?”

Draco tilted his head to the side, carefully dissecting Elara’s hidden words, “A few carriages back, we spoke for a small while.”

Nodding her thanks, Elara left the pair and winding down the train found her friend, she ignored the many whispers that followed her around, only quirking a brow when one older student glared at her for no particular reason. Sliding into the carriage Elara rolled her eyes as she caught sight of her brothers, sitting opposite a witch with dirty blond hair falling to her waist with her arms crossed defiantly.

Folding her own arms Elara turned to her twin, “Aries, what’ve you done?”

Luna gasped, forgetting whatever she’d been defending as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend, mindful of the kitten in her arms, as if they’d know each other for years rather than a month. “It’s so good to finally see you Elara!”

Elara grinned a true smile for the first time since boarding this train and allowed herself to relax as she returned the hug, “And you Luna! This is--”

“Pandora?” Luna giggled.

Elara smirked, “Now, now, I wonder, how did you guess?”

Aries and Harry glanced at each other and then between their sister and her friend, with Harry saying, “That’s not freaky at all. Also, how did you get here so late?”

Elara grinned a mischievous grin, “I was talking with cousin Draco, and then I made sure those dungbombs you threw at Zabini didn’t hit someone who could become an asset to the second generation of marauders.”

At that moment Neville opened the door, grinning at his godbrother Harry (of whom he was much closer with than the twins very close.)

Harry grinned, “Of course not, Nev.”

As he shut the door, Harry and Aries looked between each other and nodded. Luna and Elara shared a secret smile before turning to Elara’s brothers, Neville too looking on in excitement. Harry spoke up first, his green eyes so in contrast with Aries’ honey ones, “Padfoot gave this to me for a reason, so I think it’s time we used the Marauders final legacy”

Aries’ excitement was palpable as he read, “Chapter one; The importance of your train journey ... ”

 

From outside the carriage, Fred and George Weasley looked at each other in shock, “No, no Gred it can’t be!”

Fred grinned a mad smile, “Oh Forge I really, really think it can be. Harry Potter knows Padfoot, and they have a marauder legacy.”

George tapped his wand against his head, “Let us hope he’s in Gryffindor, or this could turn out to be a bad, bad thing for us. You remember what they were like at eight, when they were staying at the castle and managed to vanish a student who was rude to that Nymphadora Tonks?”

Fred nodded solemnly, “They can be great allies, if they’re not our enemies.”

 

Unaware of the discussion going on, just past their carriage window, Aries and Harry read on, the familiar tones of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs coming to life again.

_“Moony would like to say, in advance, that he is very sorry for any bad advice Padfoot and Prongs give._

_Prongs would like to say that isn’t necessary and Padfoot would like to say that Moony doesn’t give us enough credit which is very rude._

_Wormtail would like to actually begin this chapter, saying that if not for meeting Mr Prongs on the train to Hogwarts he would’ve been hopeless._

_Padfoot and Prongs would like to add that- **shut up Moony this is golden, GOLDEN** \- if not for seeing Moony punch Lucius Malfoy in the face after two minutes of conversation, they might never have become the great pranksters they are now.”_

Elara and Aries’ jaws dropped, “Papa did that? Papa?”

Aries grinned wildly, “Oh my this is- as Dad so eloquently put it- _golden_ ”

Harry shook his head thoughtfully, grinning all the same, “I’m not as surprised you know, Moony is definitely the scarier of the two. Remember how Padfoot’s hair was purple for _weeks_ when he broke Moony’s watch?”

Neville and Luna listened in quiet disbelief, they weren’t so naive as to believe half the rumours about the Black’s, especially about how Remus and Sirius were just as likely to kill someone as look at them. Still, the certainty and confidence with which the trio moved and spoke, and the fondness of their lives inside of the mysterious Black Manor was startling. As they spoke between themselves, a gentle knock was heard on the door and a certain witch tentatively peered her head into the carriage, “Do you mind if I join you?”

Luna smiled encouragingly , Hermione Granger, “Of course, in fact I think you’ll find what we’re reading quite useful.”

Elara hid her grin though she could feel Aries looking at her from the corner of his eye, she met his glance with a raised brow and laughed quietly as he shook his head at her. The only person to notice the exchange was Hermione, who had been rapidly rethinking everything she’d read so far. She’d wanted to fit in so badly, to have friends and to be a part of the world that suddenly made sense to her. And yet she’d read awful things about muggleborns and their treatment in the wizarding world, especially by purebloods. She’d been prepared to fight against people like Elara and Aries Black, and even Harry Potter, whom a witch named Rita Skeeter had said ‘there is no doubt in my mind that raised by Sirius Black, head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a house known for its generations of dark magic, and Remus Lupin, a violent and dangerous werewolf, Harry Potter is not going to be the sweet saviour of our stories, rather a cruel, entitled Heir’. Even more than that, Hermione had been prepared to defend her parents as muggles, she’d already had practise with cruel bullies who laughed at her because her skin was different and her hair was naturally curly. Elara and Aries Black were considered by the Wizarding World to be purebloods, famous ones at that, even though one of their grandparents was a muggle, because they came from the Black lineage, which Hermione was not ashamed to admit she’d been heavily afraid of, and she was already aware of the unfairness that she’d have to battle against to prove she was just as good as some snobby, rich witch.

Then she’d actually met Elara. Hermione had known that the girl was rich before she’d even spoken, her arched bones, long black tresses and immaculate robes hinted at a wealth Hermione had not known of in real life. Then she’d heard the witch’s harmonious voice and seen the way she moved- with a certainty and purpose that could only come from high breeding. But everything she said, every move she made went against the stereotype Hermione had built in her head and went against every piece of slander Rita Skeeter had thrown at this Elara’s parents, after all if they were truly so bad, Elara would’ve been a much more conceited girl.

So, because Elara had apologised for bumping into Hermione, then warned her about her brother’s antics, Hermione decided to head back to the girl, to learn about how witches acted from the girl who seemed to know herself more than anyone else Hermione had ever met. It was with determination and a little bravery that the girl who been an outcast her whole life, not just because of her foreign heritage but because of her nerdish behaviour, that Hermione Granger immersed herself in the little group in the carriage Elara Black had set up.

Harry was beyond delighted as he read his father’s words, as he put a voice to the stories he’d grown up on. “ _Moony would like to quickly skip over that story and continue Wormtail's line of thought. Your sorting is important because it determines the house you’ll live in for you years at Hogwarts, where your loyalties will lie._

_Mr Prongs would like to inject, most seriously, that your sorting is important because really, nothing is more important than the Quidditch team you’ll be supporting. Mr Padfoot agrees, most especially because he likes to annoy his dear Mr Moony._

_Miss Lily would like to step in and apologise, as she might not be a marauder, but she most certainly was the one who helped_ **deer** _Prongs charm this book. Your sorting is important because no matter your blood status, nor matter your background or heritage, your Hogwarts house will accept you for you, appreciating all the qualities that made the sorting hat put you in the house it does._

_Mr Prongs would like to add that he is in love with Miss Lily's way with words.”_

Elara laughed at she looked at a grinning Harry, “Imagine what Aunt Lily would say now if she read that.”

Aries grinned, “Oh Hazza boy, your dad would so need to look out, Auntie Lily was like Elara here- and Papa for that matter- bloody terrifying!”

Hermine and Luna laughed, easily falling into the family unit that Elara, Aries, and Harry seemed to radiate. Neville grinned too, “Your mum was a hell of a witch Harry if she made this happen.”

Harry grinned, “You know, I bet she was.”

So, the six settled in, Elara absently playing with the adorable Pandora, as she lounged in the carriage, all of them listening to the ‘voices’ of the Marauders, and the true genius, Aunt Lily. Harry marvelled at his parents memories’ and the fact that they’d been such obviously good people, even in a time of war. Neville felt himself relax, felt himself fall into comfort as he listened to the advice from people his parents had been friends with. Hermione too eased her defensive mindset, drinking in the guidance offered by these four marauders, slowly letting go of the tension she’d felt since reading those books on muggleborns. As she slouched into a comfortable position, feet resting against the graceful Aries’, Hermione felt a warmth settle deep in her bones, felt like she was truly at home for the first time in her life.

It was for Luna though that the train journey was the most important. She’d had dreams of what her time at Hogwarts would be like, of time spent wandering around looking for her shoes, of people calling her Loony. And yet, she’d wanted to go, to honour her mother’s bravery. So, it was Luna, who felt herself creating a new family, who felt herself becoming sisters with Elara and finally finding friends, that felt most at home. For Luna Lovegood would never be someone to laugh at, not when she knew she was brave and brilliant, not when she knew she had a chosen family who loved her.

The train sped along, and all the other students at some point smiled as they realised they were coming home, whether it was for the first time or the last. Up and down the carriages first years found their groups, establishing a hierarchy and a family, with every student doing something no other year had managed; forming friendships irrespective of blood status or likely house loyalties. Headmistress McGonagall would only be aware of the history being made, when she received furious notes from five of her professors, about a group of nameless pranksters who’d managed to turn the entire school upside down, within _days_ , as she realised the three who called her Aunt Minnie were the masterminds of these pranks.

For now, though, their train Great Lake journeys over, Pomona Sprout lead these first years, a strange combination of students from all variety of backgrounds, toward the great hall, and to the sorting hat that would decide where each of these students were to tie their loyalties to, for the rest of their lives. Harry, Aries and even Elara felt their bodies twitch in excitement, this was it, this was the moment they’d been looking forward to most. The feeling only increased as Pomona Sprout gave a short speech, “You’re about to be sorted into one of the four houses, of which I’m sure you all know about by now. Whilst at Hogwarts, your house will be your family, celebrating your triumphs,” Harry and Aries grinned mischievously at that before they turned back to Professor Sprout “and a source of aid during your trials. Each of the houses have their respected talents and I know each of you will be an asset to wherever you’re sorted.”

With that Pomona turned and waved her hand at the doors to the great hall which swept open with a flourish and left the first years in awe. Elara grinned inside as she felt home settle in her stomach, all her nervousness fading as she swept a glance over the tables, delighted to see the House banners hanging above each of the tables. Whispers littered the hall as they realised the famous Harry Potter was among the students, side by side with Professor Black’s just as famous children. Her head high, hair swishing behind her, Elara waited to be summoned, kissing her brother’s cheek and grinning up at him when “BLACK, ARIES!” was called out. The sorting hat barely touched his head before “GRYFFINDOR!!” was shouted and said table burst into howls, the Weasley twins chanting as they banged on the table, “WE GOT BLACK! WE GOT BLACK!”

Eventually Headmistress McGonagall had to silence them with a wave of her wand, though to Elara, it was impossible to miss the brief proud smile she shot Aries. When she herself had to walk up to the sorting hat, Elara met Harry’s twinkling eyes before Aries’ knowing ones. As the hat settled on her head, she heard a crooning voice in her ear “ _My, my, not a Black for so long and then two in one sorting. What to do with you? I see great thirst for knowledge, unswerving loyalty and a bottomless heart to love with. There’s plenty of courage too, a talent for mischief and a wild, wild, streak. It’s difficult, you seem to fit into all the houses almost equally.”_

Elara grinned in her head, “ _Ah but you know exactly where you’re going to put me, don’t you?”_

The hat seemed to laugh in Elara’s mind before it replied with, “ _Sly, sly witch. Better be_ SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin table erupted as the Gryffindor one had, with the head girl laughing smugly as she waved to the head boy, who looked so affronted at having only gotten half the Black’s. As Elara took of the hat, Harry and Luna grinned at her, with Hermione too sending the witch a smile, but it was Aries, Aries who was grinning so hard Elara thought his cheeks were going to stretch permanently, Elara blew him a smug air kiss before she made her way over to her new table.

The rest of the sorting seemed to fly by with Luna going to Ravenclaw, Harry and Hermione joining Aries, Neville surprisingly joining Luna in Ravenclaw, Draco and Pansy going to Slytherin, as well as a boy named Dean Thomas, and a Ron Weasley heading to Gryffindor. It seemed like there were very few Hufflepuff’s, but Elara supposed that might be because the other tables had been so loud in comparison to Hufflepuff when gaining their new students.

The food appeared in front of the students as soon as the Sorting was over, the last student being a Slytherin Blaise Zabini. Elara hid her glee inside, she’d know since she was eight that her true house was Slytherin, when Islebrey Manor had been attacked and she’d saved one of her dad’s students’ lives by using raw magic to tear a hole in the attacker. More than that though, she was bold and daring, but knew how not to get caught. Unlike her brothers.

To her left sat Dean, whom Elara had a suspicion was related to Lily Thomas, the girl Elara had saved all those years ago. On her right was Pansy, who had become fast friends with Elara, her sharp wit and sharper tongue earning deep respect with Elara when an older student (Marcus Flint the head girl had later told them) tried to knock her glass over and she’d stabbed him with a spare fork, eyes flashing and voice furious.

As Elara gave her silent approval to Draco, who was clearly quite taken with Pansy even if he didn’t quite realise it, Elara surveyed her house. The silver haired girl sitting at the very top of the table was head girl of Hogwarts, her name Melodie Antione. Her family had decided to send her to Hogwarts instead of their native Beauxbatons because of Melodie’s veela mother, Dean told her as she ate. Elara had laughed as Dean had spoken, saying “My, my Dean, I’d never guess you were such a gossip!” Dean had only grinned smugly and proceeded to tell Elara and Pansy about each of the secrets the otherwise honest prefect's had. Overall though Elara had thought with a proud smile, the prefects of her house were all fair, unbiased and irrevocably intelligent. Yes, Elara though, Hogwarts had come a long way since Aunt Minnie over took it.

The meal seemed to fly past and soon the houses were following their prefects, passwords being shared, and friends being made. Luna and Elara shared matching secret grins as they passed one another in the doorway, the former then turning to talk to Neville as they headed towards the winding stairs. At some point Aries appeared in front of her, charming his way through the Slytherins so he could press something cool and square into her pocket. He disappeared in a flash, tossing a wink in his sisters direction as the Weasley Prefect shouted after him, red-faced and hands waving all over. Dean had laughed, and Pansy had shaken her head, “I’ve no idea how you’re related to him. Other than the identical faces I suppose.”

Elara had only smirked, “Oh we’re rather similar but I know how to get away with what I want. Sweet Aries quite never mastered the art of lying.”

Somewhere behind her Draco had snorted and replied, “Oh he can lie, when he remembers to. Don’t you remember when he accidentally shattered that ugly vase in the Manor and somehow convinced Mother that it wasn’t at all his fault.”

Elara sighed deeply as she turned to look at her cousin, “However did the sorting hat decide your fate darling? There’s no way Aunt Cissa believed him, she just appreciated his Slytherin tactics. That was when she way trying to encourage us to be Slytherin, before she realised that Aries and Haz would be nothing if not true Gryffindors.”

Draco scowled at her as she spoke, especially when Blaise Zabini came forward, his Italian accent smooth as honey as he kissed her hand and then said, “I have no idea how you’re so wonderfully slytherin Elara Black, but I must say I appreciate it, especially when it drives Draco so mad.”

Elara smiled coyly, “I think simply paying me attention does that, Draco hates to be away from the attention.”

Pansy, Dean and Zabini all burst out laughing as Draco rolled his eyes at Elara and muttered, “Smirk all you like Black, we’ll see who’s laughing.”

Elara elegantly shrugged her shoulders before she turned to Gemma Farley, a fifth-year prefect with flowing blond locks. “Now, Slytherin’s common room is like none of the others, to get in you must convince the portrait to let you in, either by telling your own secret, or someone else’s, or telling him of some new piece of knowledge. Watch and learn.”

The eleven first years looked on in interest as Farley smiled knowingly at the tapestry on the wall, “Evening Sir Damien, I have some secrets I think you’d be very willing to hear”

The figure in the tapestry raised his head, “Dear Gemma, you always know how to brighten one’s day. But I’m afraid I’ve heard rather a lot of secrets lately, and they’ve been rather boring.”

Farley’s smile turned sly, “Oh but ... well, never mind then. I was going to tell you of a particular set of students you’ve been asking after for a while now, but, yes, never mind. I suppose I can just tell you of a rather fascinating memoir I heard in Brazil this summer.”

The lords composure fell away, “Oh Miss Farley, you always know how to tempt me. You really are so very Slytherin.”

Farley winked at the students behind her before raising a brow, “So you’ll take my secret?”

The lord sighed and turned his attention from the letter he was writing, “You know I will.”

Triumph glittered in Gemma’s eyes, “The three you’ve been hoping for have arrived. Elara Black is a Slytherin this year, though her brothers are Gryffindor. And since you’ve been so kind I’ll tell you another for free, the rumours you've heard are true.”

The figures eyes widened a single smidge and Elara turned to Dean, trying not to roll her eyes. Dean grinned and whispered, “I did actually know you were famous before.” As he spoke, Farley had moved to the side and the tapestry had fluttered seemingly in a breeze, before a patch of wall beside it shimmered away, revealing a smoothly hewn corridor.

Elara winked at the Lord in the tapestry, just to be aggravating, and then gracefully swept into the corridor. On entrance to the common room even Elara had to hold in her gasp, the room was stunning. Huge and domed, with a strikingly high ceiling, the room was exquisite. Along the far wall ran a wall of glass, giving the room a spacious feel as the creatures of the Great Lake swam past the glass. Airy and bright, decorated with elegant green furnishings and pretty silver cushions, the room was stunning, worthy of its famous heritage. In one corner a beautiful grand piano stood tall and proud, currently magically charmed to play.

Farley captured the students attention again with a wave of her wand and footsteps appeared on the ground, “These lead to dormitories, either two or four to a room, and whilst not split directly into female and male, there are ensuites for each room which are not to be used without the room owner’s permission. Please don't be idiots and try to mix rooms, girls and boys are to remain in separate dormitories. Now, Slytherin also has its own wealth of knowledge and secrets, so watch and learn, become the students you have the potential to be and Slytherin can help you become whatever you wish to be. For tonight though, settle in, an hour till first year curfew.”

Elara turned to Dean and Pansy as the other first years filed away to find dormitories or something or other, a bright gleam in her eye, “The piano…!”

Pansy shook her head, one of her braids almost hitting Draco in the face at the motion, “I shouldn’t even be surprised, the princess plays the piano.”

Dean grinned, “I am, never figured the Blacks would enjoy muggle instruments.”

Draco groaned, “Society knows as much about the remaining Black’s as they do about my left foot. Do not ever mention muggle music in front of Sirius Black.”

Elara sighed in content, “Music is the key to my heart. So, come- Draco pretty please turn the pages?”

What little pretence Draco was holding up disappeared as he met eyes with his cousin, anyone who said Draco had a cold heart did not know him well enough, for there was nothing Draco would not do if Elara Black asked him. He sighed dramatically, “Yes, yes, fine.”

Elara smiled in glee and refrained from skipping over to the piano, she waved her wand and silently removed the charm that was making it play on its own. Settling into the stool, Elara ran her fingers over the keys in delight, missing the shocked expressions on Pansy, Dean, and Zabini’s faces at the fact that she could already perform wordless magic. Draco merely smiled, his cousin was slytherin through and through, and he just knew, she was going to be its queen one day.

Elara thought for a moment before she closed her eyes and a few sheets of parchment appeared beside her, opening her eyes she met stunned but expectant faces. Draco himself grinned at his cousin, “Rachmaninov? Daring, cousin, daring.”

Elara grinned wickedly as she said, “We shall see.” Followed by, “I’m feeling a need to prove myself to our dear Miss Parkinson here, and really, I cannot wait for the look on Zabini’s face.”

Draco met her wicked smile, “As you wish Cousin.”

Closing her eyes, Elara took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the keys. For a moment there was only silence, and then deep heavy tones filled the room, the chords pushing and pulling at her audience, building and building, creating a well of emotions which pulsed into a living, breathing thing surrounding, encasing the empty room in notes. Elara’s eyes snapped open, a molten gold, as her lithe fingers moved across the piano impossibly quickly, hands creating rich music that reverberated off every surface in sight. Elara’s chest rose and fell as she played, everything in the room fading until all that was left were the keys beneath fingers and the chords beneath hands. Elara barely noticed the turning of pages as her eyes and hands flew across the piano, intense and resonant melodies followed by soft and dainty harmonies, there was not a note Elara missed, not a second out of time as she played her entire being out. She noticed not the elder students coming from their rooms to hear, or the enrapture on their faces, nor the astonishment on her head of house’ face as he entered the common room unnoticed.

Music filled the room, wrapping around each and every student, filling every cell in Elara’s body and her hands sailed across the instrument, notes played in impossibly quick and complex patterns, arching and soaring until they could only fall, hard and fast and inexplicably smoothly until there was only silence.

Breathing hard and fast herself, Elara managed to smirk at her cousin, “I think daring was the word you used Cousin?”

Draco smiled a serpentine thing, glee evident in his eyes, before both cousins turned to their friends, and Elara grinned “So, am I any good?”

Dean Thomas dropped his mug of hot chocolate on the floor.

It was then that the quintet noticed half of Slytherin standing in the back of the common room. Elara’s cheeks tinged the slightest pink, but she kept her head high and back straight as she stood from the piano. At that, her head of house, Damocles Belby (famous for invention of the wolfsbane potion), came out of the shadows and cleared his throat.

His eyes roved over half his house as captured their absolute attention before speaking, “It is rare for a house meeting on the first day of term, even on half a scale, but this year is slightly different so here I am. What I’m to talk about has certain implications so listen up. Year groups have been diminishing for a few years, because of the fact so many young witches and wizards were lost in the First War which most the British Wizarding World took part in. This year, for those of you who don’t know, Headmistress McGonagall has decided it is time we rebuilt that world we lost. This is why several first-year students have come to Hogwarts a year early. Now, we have rebuilt and repaired Slytherins dark reputation, and I will have no student of mine diminishing that. My words are these; do not let our house down, do not pick on the first years and do not forget our values; cunning, resourcefulness, ambition, intelligence. This year is an experiment, to see if this tactic can be employed again, so ensure you do not negatively affect the results. Now, please, back to whatever you were doing.”

Draco slumped down into a chair beside Elara, “It brings joy to my heart that even you can be surprised Elara. Though I think I like Professor Belby.”

Elara simply rolled her eyes, “Well I don’t see everything, or I’d never be in the present.”

Something akin to a wand lighting up after lumos was cast went on in Zabini’s head and he turned to Elara, “You can see the future?”

Elara nodded and smirked, “Once or twice. It’s how I let Aries dung-bomb you instead of a certain now Gryffindor witch.”

Zabini scowled, “We call you _dellas verità_ in Italy. It means ‘of the truths’, because the future is not set in stone.”

Elara’s eyes gleamed a funny way, and she hummed half-heartedly, Draco thankfully steered the conversation away from her. She felt Dean look at her once or twice out of the corner of his eye, but Elara remained quiet, lost in thought. At that point a student slunk up to Elara, a tall, lithe looking wizard with a quiet face. Elara quirked a brow as he handed her a note before heading off. Draco looked at her in confusion, “What is it Elara?”

Reading the note twice over, Elara then threw it into the fire. Her eyes met her cousins as she spoke, “It seems Belby wants to see me about something to do with my own particular talents.”

Pansy and Zabini took this at face value and returned to their in-depth conversation about some famous witch, but Draco’s eyes lit up in understanding of the emphasis on _talents,_ and Dean seemed to realise that something more was going on. Elara waved them goodbye and headed out of the common room, once out of sight of the tapestry, she picked up her wand and muttered ‘point me’. Her wand whipped westwards and she followed it down a corridor, where she found an office. The door said, ‘Damocles Belby, Rec of Mer, Ptnr’ and holding in an eyeroll at such an ostentatious display of achievement, Elara knocked twice.

The door swung open and Elara headed in, coming face to face with Professor Belby, who smiled at her curiously. “Ah Miss Black, wonderful piano performance earlier, truly.”

Elara smiled her thanks and inclined her head, “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Belby nodded and gestured for Elara to have a seat. “Miss Black I’m aware of your heritage and, especially as a student of mine, I wanted to let you know that if need be, I would be more than willing to help counter the effects of the moon if you wish. I am aware that you do not Turn, but since it is my field of study I wanted to ensure you knew that as your Head of House and as a Potions Master, I am always here to help.”

It was with surprise Elara listened to the professor and she thought over his words before replying, “Thank you Professor, but my heritage is mostly limited to benefits. I could speak to my brother Aries though, he feels rather severe effects of the moon cycle compared to me and I think he might appreciate something similar to the wolfsbane on certain moons.”

Professor Belby nodded seriously as Elara spoke, and then he smiled cheekily, “Of course Miss Black, I am not quite so slytherin that I’d not help a Gryffindor.”

Elara laughed quietly, “Thank you, Sir.”

Belby nodded again before he said, “In regard to either of you though Miss Black, I want you to know that I will always defend those afflicted by a case that is not their fault, nor their parents fault.”

Elara smiled, silently showing she understood what Belby was saying- if something happened on a full moon (or near to one) to do with either her or Aries, Professor Belby would be an aide to turn to, he would defend their actions because he understood that the twins would not have complete control over themselves.

As she headed back to the common room Elara thought over his words and wondered if Aries would take up the offer. It was as she was thinking she felt a buzz and heard her name whispered. Stopping deadly still Elara waited in silence. Then she heard it again, her name being called, from … _inside her pocket?_

Elara’s eyes widened in delight and she pulled a small mirror from her pocket, her face met her twins and she laughed wickedly under her breath, “Aries?”

Her twin grinned madly, “Dad gave me this, said the pair belonged to him and Uncle Jamie. I spoke to Harry and he agree that this one should go to you since you’re in the snake pit. How is that by the way?”

Elara smirked, “Nothing like Dad imagined, or even Papa. It’s breathtaking and full of rare artefacts and, _Merlin_ , Aries there’s a _piano_! A beautifully crafted, Victorian one.”

Aries shook his head as he smiled at his twin, “You know I thought you were bound for either Ravenclaw because the amount you know about muggles never fails to astound me, or Slytherin because not a single one of us besides Papa knows when you’re lying.”

Elara smiled a true smile at her twin, “I’ve known I was slytherin since we were eight, and I like it you know, Draco and I get along, and I even like three others already. But you Air, I knew you were Gryffindor from the moment I knew what it was, and that had nothing to do with my Sight. I know you’ll smash every single record Dad, Papa and Uncle Jamie made, Gryffindor is your castle Aries.”

Aries’ grin grew impossibly wider, “Love you Elara Witch. Have fun in the snake pit, and don’t worry I wrote Dad and Papa and told them about your Sorting since I guessed you’d be busy establishing yourself as queen.”

His twins answering grin was unashamed, “You know it brother. I have to go now since I’m sure it’s past curfew, and I’m hanging in the middle of a corridor- don’t even ask why, it’s a long story.”

Aries chuckled, “I’ll speak to you at breakfast- if I can wake Haz up!” and then he blinked out of the mirror.

Elara grinned as she made her way back to her common room, a razor-sharp memory allowing her to find it without using her wand. When she reached the common room, she smiled pleasantly at the tapestry, “I have an offer to you make you Sir Damien, I think you’ll be rather interested.”

Sir Damien’s eyes twinkled, “Is that so Miss Black? You’re rather a celebrity around her so I’m sure I can just use another students information.”

Elara shook her head in disagreement, “Ah but my offer is this: a question answered truthfully for entrance into the common room.”

Sir Damien smirked, “You are sly for a first year, but yes I rather like your offer. So, what shall I ask? Hmm, how about this; How does your Sight work?”

Elara smiled coyly, “Oh I’m glad you asked, now don't worry, you may feel free to tell whoever has asked that I won’t be handing out predictions left, right and centre, but I am more than willing to act upon certain feelings I have about anyone who tries to come after my family, drastic or not.”

Sir Damien laughed, “I love the way your mind works Miss Black, I can’t wait to see what you grow to be. In the meantime, if ever I can help you, are a student who I would be most willing to bargain with.”

Elara inclined her head to the tapestry before she passed through the entrance to her common room. Peering into the common room Elara didn’t see her friends so she headed towards the dormitories, following the faint glow of footsteps until she reached a large mirror. Grinning Elara ran over eye all around the mirror, before deftly placing her palm flat on the wall beside it. The mirror shimmered and without a second thought, Elara stepped through it, finding herself in a light stone corridor. Humming to herself Elara flicked her wrist, releasing her wand and using ‘point me’ to direct her to Pansy. It was two moments later that Elara rapped on a certain engraved door once and slid into the room.

Despite herself Elara gasped, two huge four poster beds were set opposite each other, each with two bedside tables and a huge wardrobe. Each girl also had a personal desk, both of which were set next to each other, against the far back wall. The true beauty of the room though, was the huge bay window just beyond the desks, it again looked out onto the bottom of the great lake and allowed the witches to see for miles and miles. The cosy window seat meant the witches could sit in bay and look at the magic and mystery beneath the lake or curl up with a book.

Pansy smirked at her roommate, “Draco seems to think it’s impossible to surprise you, it’s delightful to prove him wrong.”

Elara just grinned at the witch, “Don’t jest, I know you chose this room on purpose.”

Pansy shrugged, “I may have persuaded a rather timid 7th year that Black witches are rather volatile when they don’t get what they want.”

Elara laughed as she spun around the room, “I don’t even care right now. This is gorgeous, Luna is going to be so jealous.”

Regarding her friend curiously Pansy asked, “Luna, Draco’s some way cousin?”

Elara turned to look at Pansy, a delicate brow arched, “That’s rather a sore spot with the Malfoy’s but yes. Is there an issue?”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “I’m sure if there was you’d have done something by now. But no, I just heard some rather cruel rumours about her is all and I didn’t know you knew her.”

Elara grinned at the truth in Pansy’s words, “The rumours I'll be sure to dispose of soon enough, but as for me I know I was sheltered but I did have other friends beside my brothers!”

Pansy just looked at Elara, who then laughed, “Oh fine, I reached out because I heard about her mother’s gift. But really, we’re like sisters now so.”

Pansy giggled, a rare and enchanting sound, “Come, see the bathroom. It’s even more impressive than this room.”

Elara rolled from her bed rather ungracefully as she loped after Pansy, feeling her jaw drop again as she walked into the bathroom. Pansy’s eyes twinkled as she said, “So what do you think?”

A sparkling clawfoot bathtub with silver feet laid in the centre of the room, commanding almost all the attention. In the right corner a huge walk-in shower was found, with a pretty silver hanger of jade-coloured Egyptian towels beside it. To the left wall an engraved circular mirror hung, reflecting the brilliant light in the room. Beneath it though was what made the feature so striking; a gorgeous silver-handled sink stretched across half the space with a beauty counter covering the other half, it was worthy of royalty.

Elara turned to Pansy, “I hope your comfortable changing in front of me, because there’s no way we’re not having conversations whilst one of us is in that giant bathtub.”

Pansy laughed wickedly, “There really isn’t anything you’re afraid of is there?”

As the girls wandered back to bed, Elara thought with a grin, no, there really isn’t. Later on, that night, after hours spent talking about aimless topics, Elara and Pansy feel asleep with smiles on their faces. The marauder's Gide was right, Pansy and Elara's meeting on the train was most important; the house of Salazar Slytherin yet didn’t know what had hit them, not with two Ice Princesses who always got what they want, but they would. 

Just like in another house, where two little lions sat encased in a dormitory, already plotting the year's earliest, school wide prank. 

Indeed Hogwarts was bound for a little excitement this year.

 

 


	6. part 2; the art of balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there a few things I forgot to explain, I do apologise. Minerva is Headmistress, Pomona is her deputy. Isobel Goldstein (yes her family name should be familiar) is head of Gryffindor and Damocles Belby is head of Slytherin. Snape will appear at some point, and I'll explain Dumbledore's absence in a few chapters. Mostly I don't like him so I just removed him from my fic. Also the staffing and general changes at Hogwarts occur because Minerva turned the entire school upside down, making it an actual safe place for students, and somewhere where they can actually learn. Hence why Binns was removed as History of Magic professor.

It was outside beneath a great old oak tree, that you would find a ground of students, from all four Hogwarts houses; Aries, Harry and Hermione made up Gryffindor, Luna and Neville Ravenclaw, Elara and Dean Slytherin, and Megan and Susan from Hufflepuff.

It was three weeks into term on one of the last sunny weekends of September, that this group had time to lounge together. In slytherin, Dean and Elara had been busy establishing a hierarchy that would last for almost all their time at Hogwarts; they’d needed to prove themselves students worthy of slytherin, worthy of being at the top of the rank. In Gryffindor, Aries and Harry had been creating their own reputations, gaining allies and enemies abound. Aries had delightedly received a letter from their parents, about the fact that he’d received detention on the second day of term.

Harry grinned as he looked around them all, “Now we all know why we’re here, according to Neville’s schedule it’s time to read the second chapter of year one.”

Aries’ eyes flashed brilliantly, “More than that, we’re going to use this guide and all our own talents, to draw dear Minnie’s attention away from us in class.”

Dean snorted, “You’re such idiots, I hope you know.”

Luna and Megan laughed, with the latter throwing a piece of stick at Dean as he lay his head back with his eyes closed. Rubbing his forehead, he shot a glare at Megan who simply stared back at him challengingly. Beside her Susan grinned, “Not much sense of self-preservation for a Slytherin.”

Dean scowled and dunked his head into Elara’s lap, Elara grinned and absently ran her hands though his hair. Neville smiled discreetly at the sight of Aries hurriedly trying to find the right page, without being distracted by something either one of the marauders or Lily said.  At last Aries cleared his throat, “Ahemmmm, I’ll do the honours,

_Welcome back! Miss Lily would like to briefly mention that this chapter has got to be her least favourite and absolutely does not agree with the marauders idea of ‘balance’._

_Mr Moony would like to say that whilst Miss Lily is very smart she never understood the divine art of mischief._

_Mr Prongs is now going to actually start the most important chapter of this novel ; The Art of Balance!!_

_Mr Padfoot thinks balance is a pointless word when you could just be as intelligent is he is but both Mr Wormtail and Miss Lily are overruling everything Mr Padfoot says in this chapter._

_Miss Lily would like to actually start with the fact that balance is important because Hogwarts is primarily for education. Your studies are beyond important, and there’s nothing better than getting the results you deserve after hard work. However, Miss Lily will admit that balance is needed because if you didn’t take a break, you might go mad._

_(Mr Padfoot only happened to hear the last part of that sentence.)_

_Mr Moony would like to add that not only is it important to do well in your studies, and to have fun, but would like to mention the fact that Hogwarts (at the time of publication) offers at least twenty extra-curricular activities, some of which are actually interesting. Flying lessons too can be very helpful, and an excellent way of helping you evaluate your peers (and potential allies/victims for pranking)._

_Mr Prongs is subtly telling you that the only extracurricular activities he pursued were his undying affection for Miss Lily, his record for the most detentions spent with dearest Minnie, and highly illegal but very worthwhile magic that he’s sworn never to speak of knowing about unless all four marauders agree, which is never going to happen._

_Wormtail would like to draw your attention back to mischief that is relevant and is announcing Miss Lily’s brief withdrawal from conversation._

_Mr Moony would like to introduce you to The Marauders Map; a map we finished in second year which shows exactly where everyone in the school is, which corridors lead where, and best of all, the secret passageways of Hogwarts. It is our most prized possession, besides this._

_Mr Padfoot would like to say that with this map, you can be virtually undefeatable, if, of course, your plans are well thought out enough. (Mr Moony would like to add that Padfoot’s plan were never thought out, and that’s why he’s so utterly hopeless without Mr Moony)_

_Wormtail would like to input the importance of a cool-head to ensure that one’s dramatic/short attention-spanned/mushy in love partners in crime can keep on task._

_Mr Prongs suggest an epic prank, something original, to define who you are, right at the beginning of the year. He always loved irritating Minnie, because really, she tried too hard to not laugh at our brilliance._

_Mr Moony would like to touch on revenge, because amidst schooling and pranking sometimes you gain idiot friends. It is perfectly alright to enact your revenge on said friends when they are being ahem, wankers. However there is a fine line for revenge, only take it if necessary and **think of the consequences,**  is it worth it?_

_In conclusion;_

  1. _Education_
  2. _Mischief_
  3. _Revenge/Homework_
  4. _Extra curriculars”_



Aries sighed dreamily as he finished reading, especially gleeful with the fact that revenge and homework were considered to be the same level of importance, and looking so satisfied that Elara and Dean snorted at him.

Harry however, grinned wickedly as he looked around the group, “So, what’s it to be? Our first major prank of the year?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I think it’s obvious isn’t it? As much as I agree with Lily, your idea of balance is abysmal, I think the Marauder’s Map could be beyond useful, I am always, always, getting lost when I’m not with either one of the twins, or Harry.”

Luna smiled airily, “It’ll be easier than you think. Though you’d better hope the wrackspurts don’t get inside your head first, they rather confuse ones thoughts.”

Megan nodded sagely, “My aunt used to tell me about Wrackspurts when I was younger”. Aries grinned at Luna, “Would I be correct in saying then dear Luna, that a certain redhead pair of twins are currently in possession of this map?”

Luna smiled cheekily, “I believe so.”

All nine of the students grinned, mischief was bound to occur, and soon. With Neville’s undeniable wit, Luna’s perception of the world, Harry’s leadership, Aries’ mischief, Hermione’s logic, Elara’s cunning, Dean’s ruthlessness, Susan’s bluntness and Megan’s intellect, there was nothing these students couldn’t achieve.

And so, it was mere hours later that Aries felt a familiar thrill race beneath his bones, and, wand in hand he made his steps silent, pulling on his wolf traits to see and hear better. He held in a grin as he watched a pair of twins, trailing after them. As they followed his clues, carefully laid out to interest and make sense to the twins only, Aries tapped his square compact mirror twice. Then plan was simple and didn’t require all of the group, the Slytherin’s were deliberately absent, to keep the twins unaware of how involved Elara was in her brothers’ schemes.

Somewhere, metres away, Susan and Megan were determined to prove that Hufflepuffs weren’t the boring tree-huggers everyone thought they were, and so earlier on in the evening had escape from the great hall unnoticed and charred a patch of corridor using a spell Hermione had found. The spell was glorious, and harmless, so Hermione had no qualms using it; as soon as the area that was charmed was stepped on, it would start to sink, turning into quicksand. The redhead twins moved on. 

Aries’ laugh of delight was heard from somewhere in front of him as Harry emerged from the shadows. Fred and George’s heads whipped around in disgrace, they'd fallen straight for the trap Aries had so brilliantly formed. Fred hissed, “You idiot, idiot, I told you it was a trap.”

George whacked his brother on the shoulder and hissed back, “Well you didn’t have any other ideas, did you?”

Harry sighed dramatically, drawing the twins’ attention to himself “You know it’d get boring being right all the time, if not for the looks on people’s faces when the realise they’ve been tricked.”

Fred switched between glaring at his twin and at Harry, but before he could say anything Aries emerged, and from somewhere out of sight two whispers were heard as “Expelliarmus!” was cast. Fred and George glowered at Harry, who was smirking as the twins sunk further and further into the ground, their wands now mysteriously in Aries' hand as he appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Aries tutted in seeming disappointment as he said , “Now, now, cousin, don’t take all the credit. I think you’ll find dear old ME was the real genius behind this plan, and well, I suppose 'Mione a little.”

Comical expressions of shock appeared on the redhead twins, now almost waist deep in the ground. Harry laughed in delight, “You two really need some tips from us, unfortunate we’re not willing to share.”

Matching giggles were heard from above, and one voice said, “Now we know why the lions aren’t worthy of Helga Hufflepuff’s house, they’re far too vain.”

If possible, the twins’ jaws dropped further, “You’ve got Puff’s on your side?”

Harry and Aries only shrugged, the latter smirking down, “Now, there is a reason for this, besides showing you how very serious we are. I would like my birth-right returned, as would Hazza. We will of course offer something in return.”

Harry smiled pleasantly, “Give us the marauder’s map, and we’ll make you a copy. Now, before you refuse or deny, I have a few things to say. Firstly, the map is our legacy, rightfully ours. However, it should go to those who deserve it and since you’ve made such good use of it already, we’ll grant you a meeting with the manufactures.”

Fred and George looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them, before George spoke, “If you can make a copy of the map, we have a deal.”

Aries smirked, “If you can get out of this sinkhole, it’s done.”

With that Harry placed their wands just outside the circle of quicksand, saluting before he and Aries turned on their heels and disappeared into the shadows. Megan and Susan met them halfway down a flight of stairs, eyes bright with mischief. Susan grinned, “Merlin that was fun! And certainly fair, since one of their pranks caused my favourite pair of shoes to be ruined.”  

The next morning Elara smirked to herself as she saw two redhead twins whispered furiously with her brothers. Beside her Pansy looked at her friend curiously, “Anything you’re particularly pleased about this morning?”

Elara turned away from the table and to her friend, “Not in particular Pans, no. Though I have a funny feeling a certain possession of mine that you’ll be interested in, is about to return to my family.”

Pansy quirked a brow but said nothing, settling for sipping her tea instead. She’d find out later she supposed, events surrounding her dark-haired friend had a way of becoming clear, in due time. For now, Pansy would bully Elara into divulging more of other peoples secrets, since she was so terrifying and Elara was so very good at finding fuel to open the Slytherin common room with.

Clear events became, later on, when each teacher but Headmistress McGonagall walked into the great hall for dinner with luminescent hair, reflecting their house colours from their time at Hogwarts, or if they were a head of house, the colour of their biggest opposition's house. Professor's Goldstein and Belby were having some sort of silent competition, about who could ignore each other the best since Professor Goldstein was joint Head of House with Professor Black, so only half of her head was dyed dark green. The students were in uproar a they realised what had been done, eyes zooming about the hall to try and find the culprits, assuming the Weasley until it just so happened that the Weasley's had been afflicted by a similar case. Their hair shimmered and shifted on the boy's entry to the Great Hall and before seconds it became a brilliant yellow with scarlet, green and blue polka-dots. Headmistress McGonagall simply sighed at the sight of them all, glancing at Aries and Harry who just smiled innocently and then at Elara who simply shrugged.

Even better than that though, Aries and Harry had finally, finally managed to figure out how to control Peeves. The school was abuzz with laughter the next day as morning and night Filch was followed about by Peeves and not a single spell, charm or hex could drive him away. It was glorious seeing Filch sidle down the corridors in stony silence, not able to mutter a single thing beneath his breath lest Peeves hear it and shout it at the top of his lungs.

At the same time, whenever McGonagall walked past a suit of armour (which was often for there were hundreds in the school) 'God Save the Queen' was bellowed in the thickest Scottish accent any student had ever heard, Professor Fawley, the hard as a cauldron History of Magic Professor, was also haunted by the dreamteams' ministrations for when his robes billowed behind him, the boys had managed to make the nearest portrait start singing the chorus of 'Emotions' by Mariah Carey, a muggle hit that Sirius loved, using a spell the Weasley twins had helped them create. The noise never stopped. In fact, Headmistress McGonagal was so swamped with dealing with Professor Fawley, and the incessant noise that followed her around, plus _trying_  to deal with Peeves, that she hadn't visited her office in quite some time. Which was where the biggest surprise left for her was.  Eventually, with the help of Professor Flitwick, Minerva had managed to remove the jinx that plagued Professor Fawley, from _every single_ portrait in the school. Flitwick had been so impressed that he gave twenty points each to the student who'd come up with the curse, and when Gryffindor had earned (seemingly from nowhere) 80 points in a matter of minutes, Minerva had a pretty good idea of who was responsible for the trouble. Nose twitching in fury, Minerva swept from the very last painting, heading toward Isobel Goldstein's office. 

Isobel for her part, was not surprised to see Minerva, her own nephew, Anthony, was in the same year as Harry Potter and Aries Black and he'd told her of his sneaking suspicion about which particular students had caused the mischief. As calmly as she could Minerva said, "I believe Mr Black and Mr Lupin, and Mr and Mrs Weasley need letters sent home."

Professor Goldstein nodded, her golden curls bouncing as she did, and smiled, "They really are fantastic wizards though, two first years, combined with two thirds years creating a spell, that a single professor alone could not counter? It is unheard of."

Minerva sighed deeply before she nodded, still feeling like glaring at her own nephews, "I know. Harry and Aries rival their fathers in terms of magical ability, and Harry's mother in intelligence. Messers Weasley on the other hand are frighteningly skilled. Not that the four will never hear those words from me."

Isobel smiled again, "I think I shall work on the Weasley boys, their punishment will give them somewhere to let out their potential. Tutoring younger students sounds perfect.9 As for the other boys, how do you think scrubbing the trophy room sounds?"

 

Elsewhere in the school, Professor Black is trying very hard not to laugh as he hears what his boys have done, after all he does only work three days a week and their rein of terror has so far been limited to two days. "Alright, alright, enough. You have the rest of this year and another year to whinge about what the cubs have done, since I'm sure whatever detentions they're going to get is not going to deter them. For now 6th years, let's revise Animagi." Black sighed, "Really Aria, did you not look at the syllabus _again_?"

Sirius is right, scrubbing trophies does not deter Aries. Much. Harry however frowns as he remembers something,

_'Do you think anyone would notice if I beat them with one of those blasted trophies their son steals?_

_Pads please, please, do not kill them. They deserve it and so much worse but Harry's safe, and the nearest he'll ever get to scrubbing floors and ovens and fucking trophies like a slave is in the detentions he'll get, where he'll half-heartedly rub a few trophies and then sneak off with Aries._

_Harrys remembers a sigh and then a noise like someone has sunk to the floor, "I just, I'm so guilty Moons. I let him down, my sweet innocent godson, and James, and gods Lily, I bet she fuckin hates me now.'_

_Moony sinks too, 'Me too Pads, me too. And worse, I could've felt him alive. I, no, we'll make it better. Never again, he'll never be treated like that, ever.'_

"Harry! Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Aries' voice is serious and worried.

Shaking his head as if to clear the memory, Harry turns toward Aries, "I, I just remembered something, from you know, before."

Aries' amber eyes brighten and his body stiffens in righteous fury, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Harry shakes his head, "No, just, I'm glad you're my brother Aries. Now, let's _try_ not to get caught next time though, so we don't have to rub bloody trophies."

Aries looks over Harry before he nods and a sly grin appears on his face, "Now, we might have to clean these trophies but damn, look at the ones Uncle James is on."

Harry feels himself grin in return, between missing his dogfathers, as Kreacher calls them, not seeing Elara so often, being out of the safety of Islebrey Manor, all the added schoolwork and now detention, it feels like this quiet time is the first chance he's had to take a breath. Aries knowing Harry so well, pulls him toward the trophies, "Look Quidditch captain in his 5th year, not a prefect though like Papa."

Harry grinned, "Chaser as soon as he could be, I guess Pads is right, thats where I get my talent from. Though I doubt Head Boy is in my future."

Aries grinned mischievously as he shook his head, "We'll save that for someone else, since Elara is so going to be head girl one day and she'll never rein us in!!"

Little did they know, they would have to be the ones reining Elara in, the very next day. For the full moon tomorrow was much more eventful that any could guess.

It was in the snake pit, later on that evening that Dean asked after Elara. It was unlike his friend to be missing for so long, and though Luna hadn't been worried when he'd mentioned Elara at lunch- saying something about how blue wasn't Elara's colour today, Dean couldn't help but be worried. Draco looked up from his Astronomy chart, which he always managed to fill in within minutes, and said "When was the last time anyone saw her?"

Deans brows furrowed, "Now you mention, I haven't seen her since first."

Draco looked down at his chart again, filling in the moon of Elara's namesake before he froze and then sighed, "Of course,"

Deans brows only furrowed in more confusion when Draco said, "She'll be here soon don't worry, and knowing Elara, I am sure you'll find out where she is soon enough, or at least what she's done."

Moments later Pansy and Zabini walked in, both sliding into seats beside their friends. Zabini's eyes were a brilliant brown, "Now you'll never guess what I heard today."

Draco just looked at Dean. Pansy rolled her eyes as she settled into her chair, "I'll bet you it isn't interesting, he's been annoying all day."

Dean and Draco tossed their homework to the side, finally giving up. Draco turned to his friend, "Let's hear it then."

Blaise grinned wickedly, "A little birdie told me our dear Miss Elara had a run in with a few 5th years. Apparently, she sent one to the hospital wing, with incurable warts, after scaring the entire group shitless."

Pansy glowered at him, her voice was dangerous, "I was there fool, they deserved everything they got. They insulted your cousin Draco."

Draco scowled and then grimaced, "What and why?"

Pansy glared once more at a faintly sheepish Blaise before she said, "Something about Professor Black and her Papa, and then when Elara told Aries to back down, something about dogs on a leash."

Dean blew out his breath, "I'd say I'm surprised Aries didn't attack but then Elara dealt her punishment, so I know better. At least know I low what Luna meant about blue, they were Ravenclaws then?"

Pansy gave a sharp nod, just as Elara slunk into the room, looking vaguely annoyed. Only Dean noticed as Elara pointed her wand subtly at a 3rd year who'd glared at her. By the time Elara reached the group, they'd thankfully moved on to better conversation. Pansy turned her head as Elara appeared, "Come, win chess against Zabini, it'll make me happy."

Elara smirked, "Any day my Pansy, though Aries would win in 4 moves."  

Elara simply moved her first piece as Blaise snorted in disagreement. The game lasted all of three moves on Elara’s part before she had him in checkmate. Blaise stared at her in downright shock, she'd known every ploy he was going to make ... _before he'd even made it._

Raising a brow, Elara dared Zabini to say something, he did. His voice was high with disbelief and he glared at Elara, "You are a cheat! That doesn't count!"

Elara's face was cold as she replied, and her other friends mentally took a step back to avoid her wrath "It is not my fault you were stupid enough to play against someone who can see lethal attacks on their home before they happen, someone who knows secrets before they're told."

Ever so slightly Blaise's deep skin blanched, and he ducked his head in apology. Elara rolled her eyes before turning to Dean and Pansy, just as Theo Nott walked up to Draco. All was quiet in the Slytherin common room for a while, the moon steadily making its way into the sky.

At some point Blaise, bored of Theo’s conversation turned back to Elara and jabbed her, “Why are you in such a mood today Black?”

Elara ignored him as she carried on speaking to Dean, until Zabini, again, spoke up, “Not a very tough Slytherin of you can’t handle a single petty comment.”

Elara whipped her head around, forehead to forehead with Blaise, “I am agitated because later on in the night Papa will turn into a werewolf, having every single bone in his body shattered and reshaped into a wolf’s frame, before again his bones crack and rupture back into human bones. At the same time my brother feels just a fraction of that, and we are not at home, in a fortified manor away from evil, bigot minds. Instead we are stuck in a castle far away from that home, separated, surrounded by people who do not understand us, who do not like us. It is hard for a nobody like you to understand I suppose, why I am a little agitated today.”

With that Elara stood and swept from the common room, Pansy and Dean moments behind. Theo Nott's eyes followed her I astonishment and something akin to awe as Blaise was left in stunned silence, wondering why he always made a fool of himself in front of Elara Black. Draco meanwhile was idly wondering if Elara knew how much like Sirius she looked in that moment, though decidedly not going to mention it. 

The same could not be said for Gryffindor Tower.

On one side of the common room Fred and George Weasley, their brother Ron, Seamus, Hermione, Noah Perks (one of Harry's dorm-mates), Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, all stood behind Harry and Aries, growling and glaring at the others on the other side of the room. They consisted of Percy Weasley, and three like-minded idiots who'd decided to gang up on Aries when he'd slipped into the common room alone. 

The rest of the house watched in terrified and awed silence as Aries' eyes shifted from a warm, laughing amber, into a blinding yellow, and his skin seemed to ripple. To his left Harry seemed to be pleading with Aries beneath his breath, muttering so low and so quickly those watching had a hard time believing Aries could understand what he was saying. At the same time Percy Weasley was red-faced and pompous, shouting "Order!" and "I'm a prefect" and "You will listen to me". Even as Gryffindors none of those watching were foolish enough to think that diving straight into the fight Percy had picked was a good idea. Not with an army behind his enemy, and an enraged Black at its head. 

Harry seemed to get some headway when Aries turned to him, before one of Percy’s friends called out triumphantly, "I knew it, I knew it! They all have leashes like the half-breeds they are."

The entire room collectively gasped as every student on Harry's side of the room leapt at Percy and his few friends. Growling and snarling Harry and Aries threw themselves at the students, not wanting to cast at more experienced wizards. Red hot rage burned through Aries, all his extra energy and agitation was thrust to the centre of his mind as he lost control. The student who'd called out looked terrified as he turned to flee but found Harry behind him, smirking as he crossed his arms. Aries latched his fist at the student as he horror-struck stayed frozen, and everyone in the room heard the  _crack_  as his nose broke. Aries didn't stop there as the student cried something about, "Muggle fighting?!!" and he leapt forward landing another punch on the student. 

Fred and George had tag-teamed a witch who'd been egging Percy on earlier, appearing in front, behind, next to her in all sort of variations, scaring her half to death. The house watched with bated breath as Percy Weasley himself turned his wand on a  _first year_  as his back was turned. Noah and Seamus cried out, but it was too late, until at the very last second when Ron jumped in front of the hex, his face exploding with boils as he protected Aries from the curse. 

Everyone on the room stopped their movements in shock as they turned on Percy. Even Aries dropped the student whose nose he'd broken, jaw dropping in disbelief as he saw the boy who'd jumped in front of his unprotected back, taking a curse from his own brother. At that moment the portrait burst open and Professors' Goldstein, Belby and Black flew in the room. 

Horror washed over their faces as they took in the sight of a prefect, wand mid-air as it pointed at a first year, his own brother, who was covered in a fully fledge curse. Even worse than that four other older students seemed to be caught up in the fight, another prefect. 

Professor Goldstein's voice was furious as she roared, stunning all her students who’d never heard her so much as raise her void., "WANDS WILL BE DROPPED NOW! WEASLEY YOU FIRST. Do you think you are a bunch of HOOLIGANS, how DARE you all attack one another like this? This is the house of GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, never in my life have I seen such disgrace! I cannot BELIEVE we have prefects, prefects that are advancing, CURSING, other, younger students." Goldstein took a deep breath as she met the eyes of each student, disappointment and shock was seen in every inch of her face and the students look down in shame. 

Professor Black spoke up next, fury in every syllable he spoke, voice low but just as, or even more terrifying that Professor Goldstein’s had been, "Every Weasley, Potter, Black, Spinnet, Johnson, Finnegan, Perks, Granger, Bell, Cole and Copper to the Headmistress’ office now. As for the rest of you to your rooms, NOW. Professor Belby will remain in the common room to ensure you stay there."

All fourteen of the students stood and left, one by one, Cooper's nose bleeding was freely over his robes, Aries thought with brief satisfaction. As they reached the headmistress’ office, Aries swallowed and refused to meet the eyes of his Dad, much like Harry was doing beside him. 

Headmistress McGonagall was furious as she met the eyes of her students, body tight with tension and face set in fury. The only things she said was, "There are no words for my complete and utter disappointment in my students, but I will not speak until I have heard the full story from each student. Line up outside in alphabetical order. Your heads of house will remain here. Aries Black you will go first."

Aries' breathing strangely had just calmed down, and his eyes were warm colour again. He turned to Headmistress McGonagall and met her eyes, "I was late into the common room, I slipped in because I didn't want to get into trouble and lose us any _more_ points. I heard Percy and his goons half a second before they grabbed me, but I would never have expected them to grab me, so I didn't think to defend myself. The one whose nose is bleeding and the Weasel, tried to wrangle me and yank me back out the portrait, the witches muttering something about _'proper wizards'_.

Thank, thank Merlin Harry and Noah came down the stairs at that moment, and managed to pull me back. But I guess the goons didn't like that. Harry and Noah managed to pull me back into the middle of the common room, I think one of those horrible witches was wearing lots of silver because I was really heavy, and my head went all funny.

Then Percy decided to just start shouting at me, there weren't too many people but enough that he couldn't get away with whatever he was going to do. So, he was saying about how I'm an awful Gryffindor and how I've don't nothing but shame my house the first weeks I've been here etc etc. Then he said I'd corrupted his twin brothers and ruined 'The Boy Who Lived'. And you know I wasn't feeling right but Haz was calming me down and I was trying I swear but it's like I was locked in my head, like ..." Aries paused as he trembled, and it took everything in Sirius not to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around his son. Aries took a deep breath and started again, "it was like Papa describes full moons without wolfsbane, like my Wolf wasn't letting go of my head. But I still fought because I’ve never really had a wolf, it’s just me in my head.

As I turned away, one of them said something about me being a half breed on a leash, and next thing I know Ron's on the floor, taking a curse his brother shot at my defenceless back. I- I didn't meant to lose control, and I think I'm back to normal, but I won't apologise for what happened. I didn’t do anything unreasonable. I'm a first year and that 5th year deserved his nose to be broken. Just like the Ravenclaw who deserves the boils all over her, even though that actually wasn't me."

Minerva let out her breath, willing her anger at her prefects not to show on her face and smiled softly at the frightened boy, "I believe what you've said Mr Black, and I'm so very sorry that your prefect, and authority figures treated you like this. Professor Black will take you to the hospital wing now, I want Madam Pomfrey to check up on you, to see if we can find an antidote to whatever made you lose control."

With a nod of thanks from Sirius, he and Aries left via the floo. Then Minerva and Isobel turned to one another, with the latter losing her stiff posture and slumping against the back of a chair she had been standing behind. "Percy Weasley orchestrated this? Percy Weasley? I do not believe it."

Minerva sighed sadly, taking her head, "We cannot allow this to continue, Aries is a mischievous brat, I would know, but I spoke to him before Hogwarts, asking him honestly if he could control himself. Do you know what he said, "I don't have a wolf win my head like Papa, my wolf is me, if you understand that'. He said the same thing again, he doesn’t share his head like those afflicted with lycanthropy."

Isobel thought over it, "From what I have seen he is already a powerful wizard and I too find it hard to believe he would lost control so easily, he is mischievous but none of his pranks have ever held any malicious intent. More than that three weeks into term and this is the first incident I have heard pertaining to another student, and he didn't instigate it. I think we must strip the prefects of their tiles, if once we speak to them their story corroborates."

Minerva nodded once, "I agree, let us call in the other students two at a time now."

Professor Goldstein called in Katie Bell and Amanda Cole, Katie was an influenceable third year and Amanda was from a pureblood family, so in part Isobel could understand how they each had ended up taking part in such atrocities, but she had house pride, and she was a true gryffindor. Her talents for reading people and understanding their body language came into play as the girls told the same story Aries did, but with many more holes. Behind them Isobel shook her head once at Minerva, whose face became even sterner as the girls finished. “I expected better from both of you, most especially from a prefect Miss Cole. As for the lies in your story I want to know just two things, what did you use to poison Mr Black and how much silver are you wearing?”

The girls gaped in shock, as did Percy and Cooper when they retold their version of events, with even more lies and even more holes. By midnight, both professors were very tired. And angry.

Using her talents Isobel had deduced that Percy was against wearing the potion that coated each item of silver they’d worn but had agreed because he wanted to be respected. Minerva too had reached the same conclusion. It disturbed her most that Miss Cole and Mr Cooper had come up with the scheme, and fully believed it was the right thing to do. Quiet Katie Bell it seems, had been bullied into joining the hooligans.

Neither Minerva as Headmistress was looking forward to announcing the events to the school, nor Isobel as Head of House was looking forward to dealing with her house. The worst failure of his plan, in his own opinion was that Percy sincerely believed if he’d acted a little closer to the moon rise, everything could’ve been blamed on the Black boy, as it happened, the boy had been in Minerva’s office before the moon was even out.

In the hospital wing, Harry, Noah, Seamus and somehow Elara have slunk from their common rooms and sneaked into the common room, where Elara rushes straight for her brother, forgetting that she wasn’t supposed to be out of bed. Madam Pomfrey went to scold the impetuous witch before she caught sight of her face, dark shadows beneath eyes full of guilt. “It was supposed to be something minor, it wasn’t supposed to be anything dangerous. Is he okay?”

And that was that. No, not even stern Madam Pomfrey could resist little Elara Black, who she’d treated as a small child for a strain of dragon pox. “He’s okay dear, Headmistress McGonagall just wanted me to check up on him. Your dad’s there too.”

Elara nodded almost without listening and then sped past the Medi-witch to where her brother was asleep on the bed. Uncaring of the fact that she was a Hogwarts student, or that she was in Slytherin, Elara threw herself against her dad and hugged him tight. Sirius wrapped his arms around his little girl, “It’s okay Elara-Witch, he’s fine, he’s okay.”

Elara shuddered as she heard the words, trying very hard not to be miserable, but doing so anyway. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she whispered into her dad’s chest, “I couldn’t see what it was, some kind of scuffle. Then when I was playing with Pandora I froze, I felt them poison him. I felt it Daddy, and I didn’t warm him. I couldn’t _See_ it.”

Sirius felt his heart breaking for his little girl, but he banished all those thoughts from his mind as he lifted her chin up.

His eyes were deadly serious as he said, “Elara Lilia Lupin Black, it is my job and Moony’s jobs to protect you all. The weight of the world does not sit on your shoulders and neither me nor your Papa want it to, okay? Your gift is just that; a gift. You cannot know everything Elara-Witch, nobody would want to.”

Elara nodded once and leant into her dad as he kissed her forehead. Both sat quietly and watched Aries as he slept.

Harry snuck away from his hiding place and back out of the infirmary, “Ron’s okay, he’s snoring away. I need to be with Aries though, I heard Madam Pomfrey talking with Remus about him and it turns out Percy and his goons poisoned him by being too close to him with silver objects coated in potion that does like the opposite of wolfsbane.”

Noah and Seamus’ faces dropped in shock, “Why would someone do that?”

Harry’s face was serious, “For the same reason I live with my godparents. I’m betting you, someone wanted to hurt Moony and Padfoot, and they used Percy to do it.”

Seamus bit his lip, it seemed all so dramatic to him, but then this came from Harry, who never ever lied. Noah on the other hand believed him, he’d heard the story of his ancestors and how the evil Gormlaith Gaunt had hunted Isolt until she’d found her again. “Go Harry, we’ll go to the dorms and tell the twins.”

Harry slunk back into the shadows and Seamus shuddered, “It is so creepy he can just actually disappear into the shadows.”

Noah grinned mischievously as he nodded, “Now how do you feel about riling up some snakes?”

Seamus’ eyes lit up so brightly that Noah later could’ve sworn there was actual fire in them and would not have even been that wrong. The boys kept to the side of the hallway, using what little light outside provided, or very, very weak Lumos charms as they manoeuvred through the castle, all the way to the Slytherin common room. When they found the corridor, Noah and Seamus walked up and down it at least three times. In frustration Seamus whispered shouted, “How the bloody hell does Elara get through here every day? And how’re we supposed to get in?”

At that point however Noah grinned and pointed, “That tapestry. I saw it’s eyes widen when you mentioned Elara.”

Sir Damien growled, “Naughty, naughty lion out of bed at this hour. I bet Professor Belby would be delighted to hear that you managed to sneak past him.”

Seamus went to speak but Noah stomped on his toe, “What will it take for you to get Draco Malfoy … oh and Pansy Parkinson?”

Sir Damien ran his eyes up and down the lion, until he, nose high in the air, spoke “I want to know your real last name.”

Again, Seamus opened his mouth, but Noah stomped harder, “How do you guarantee it won’t get around school? When even the walls have ears?”

Sir Damien raised a brow, “Finding a slytherin way of telling me will help immensely, but I make it my business to produce better Slytherins, this information is for my own entertainment because I assure you the Headmistress would not like me to share secrets she has kept.”

Noah nodded once, and his cerulean blue eyes darted around the hallway as he thought. Seamus finally spoke, whispering harshly, “What’s going on Noah? What does he mean your real name?”

At that point Noah jumped up triumphantly and he turned to the tapestry, “One of my old ancestors was a _steward_.”

Sir Damien’s brows lifted and the space beside his tapestry shimmered and shifted until it was a passageway with Pansy and Draco emerging.

Pansy’s eyes were suspicious as they met Noah and Seamus, Draco meanwhile looked astonished, “They actually found and convinced you? You actually listened to them, Sir?

Sir Damien inclined his head, “They have words worth listening to.”

Pansy and Draco met each other’s eyes and they seemed to come to an agreement. As one they turned to face the lions. “30 seconds.”

Noah rolled his eyes at Seamus who stood back and gestured to Noah, before speaking “Aries is in the infirmary, Elara and Professor Black and Remus Lupin with them. Something happened in gryffindor which you’ll hear about, but in the meant time Aries was poisoned with something specific to him. The twins and Harry will be out for blood, and we figured who better to help than the snakes?”

Seamus then spoke up, Irish lilt thick “On top ah tha, it’s always nice to be on tha good side of a snake, since yah’re all so evil. So even giving yah a heads up as family,” Seamus looked at Draco, and then at Pansy “and friends is usefahl.”

Pansy nodded at the boys, “Finnegan, Perks, you’ve yourselves some insiders in the snake pit.”

Noah grinned widely as Seamus saluted before both turned on their heel and left for gryffindor. Pansy turned to Draco, “Before she left tonight, Elara went rigid, said she knew it wasn’t just minor. I think this potion blocked her senses too.”

Draco frowned, eyes murderous, “Whoever did this, will not be getting away with this. And even if Elara hasn’t been messed with, we have scheming to do. No one messes with family, slytherin or no.”

Pansy’s glittering answering smile was terrifying.

The next day was truly trying for very many of the students at Hogwarts. Professor Belby had spent all night trying to find an antidote to whatever had inadvertently poisoned Aries Black, he owed his life’s success to a certain Lily Potter, so he’d decided that the people who raised her son were worth his efforts as potions master.

Headmistress McGonagall had called all students down for breakfast, announcing that all potions not determined expressly allowed were to be handed over to said potions master, a list that someway did not include dastardly love potions. Professors Black and Goldstein announced with delight two new gryffindor prefects since the current ones had found themselves unable to fulfil the necessary duties. These prefects included Elijah Yaxley and Adeline Fudge, two students who’d renounced either their death eater parents (Yaxley) or acknowledged the fact that their father was a crap politician (Fudge), and so proved themselves proper, self-aware students. Sirius and Isobel were determined not to have any more students so cruelly attacked.

Professor Fawley also stood, face upturned in disdain as he viewed the students, “On a completely unrelated topic, it seems from my lessons that many of the lower years have little understanding of the Wizarding World if they’re either muggleborn, or a half-blood, or even purebloods with elitist parents. It has been decided that on Friday lunchtimes a Wizarding Etiquette and Politics class will be held in Classroom 42, it will be optional but all first-through 3rdyears are recommended to attend.

Any elder years who wish to help may find me, and any who feel like they would benefit but don’t want to sit in a class of small children will have their names passed to these elder tutors.” With that the stern middle-aged wizard sat and resumed his breakfast.

Hogwarts was abuzz with rumour and intrigue that day as students from all houses by gryffindor wondered what had happened. Outside of gryffindor, not another soul who had been privileged enough to know what happened, would share. It was a secret that would go down with Hogwarts herself. No one even cared about the Boy Who Lived anymore. As for the Gryffindors, well, Percy Weasley, Wayne Cooper and Amanda Cole were undoubted outcasts, the house disgusted once Harry had decided to tell everyone exactly why what happened the night before happened before they’d gone down to breakfast. Hermione did not even care about the fact his awful muddy trainers were ruining the table he stood on to be tall enough to see the house.

In Ravenclaw those who knew Luna was good friends with Elara Black, or that Neville was with Harry Potter, tried to get answers but it was futile and soon gave up. The same happened in Hufflepuff with Susan Bones and Megan Jones. No one in Slytherin was fool enough to try.

For weeks after that day the school seemed to quiet, even the Weasley twins and Potter/Black dream-team didn’t seem to be doing anything conspicuous. It was a testament of how much Hogwarts had grown that when Cornelius Fudge sent his cronies to ‘complete a report’ on the school, they returned with nothing but praise for the modern and ever moving school. They said its discipline system was just and fair, the professors were knowledgeable, and the lessons were excellent, but most of all they said the school was progressive, and its students were educated to be good, honest people, bar a few black sheep.

The Wizarding Etiquette and Politics tutorials were so popular that Headmistress McGonagall had a prefect group created to run and schedule it, with Professor Fawley as their sponsor. It helped students such as Hermione who often felt at odds with her pureblood and wizard raised peers. Elara and Luna often spent time with the Slytherin and Ravenclaw pairs who participated in the running of the elective, giving them ideas on the kinds of thing people their age might not know.

At the same time Professor Belby had somehow been bullied into accepting Aries as a potions prodigy, because as the wizard worked on creating an antidote or protection for Aries, and Elara, Aries had stopped by his lab and someway managed to display his spectacular ‘natural’ talent. Elara was most put off by this, she had inherited her Papa’s atrocious ability for potions, but Sirius and Remus had spent an entire afternoon laughing at the irony.

It seemed the Marauder’s lesson on balance was accepted because after what was now known as That Moon, the next full in October passed without a single Black twins related event and Professor Black was calm enough to leave the grounds to spend the night with his own actual werewolf, because he was a registered animagus as of 1981, thank you very much. As for the second generation of marauders, well so far, they’d worked themselves into separate groups, frightful and ingenious in their own ways. Harry, Aries, Hermione and Megan, with Ron, Seamus, Neville and Noah made up one half, the other consisting of Elara, Luna, Pansy, Dean and Draco with Blaise, and occasionally Padma Patil and Theo Nott joining.

A perfect balance of mischief and mastery was created, with each student (even Ron and Seamus) doing their homework earlier than before the lesson it was due, each student showcasing their individual talents and having the fun that as eleven and (a few ten) year olds they should.

Unbeknownst to Elara or Aries, Draco, Pansy, Dean and Blaise were working together with Noah, Seamus, Ron and Luna of all people, a perfectly executed and perfectly terrifying revenge plan in place. In fact, the Black twins would not realise until Christmas that something was going on, unknown to them, and when they do, well, it’ll be glorious.

 


	7. part 3; joy is a virtue (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Christmas instalment, lots of subtle bits of important information. Enjoy!

 

It was late November and the first thing that the students noticed was that it was _cold_. And Blaise did not mean general England cold when he thundered about the Slytherin dungeon, ironically the only warm place he could find. No, he meant deep sea freezes and arctic sub-zeros, and all anyone would hear for hours and hours and hours and _hours_ on end about how the summers in Italy are gorgeous and the winters are mild and how his beautiful Cagliari home is _never ever_ cold. At one point, Pansy was so driven to murder, and she had been taking martial arts since she could walk, Elara had stepped in.

She’d bargained and bartered, negotiated and threatened and bullied, then begged and finally, finally even pleaded. Nothing would work. In the end, one morning in the library she’d levitated her history of magic textbook on top of his head and then shouted, “I will go on holiday with you in your stupid home at Cagliari if you SHUT UP!!” Then she’d marched out of the library, not looking once at Madam who was glaring at her as if she’d killed someone in the precious library. Blaise had been so shocked that he’d not mentioned being cold again, for an entire week, and Elara had smirked.

Pansy however was merciless. She cackled as the pair walked about the grounds, not minding the cold since Elara often cast warming charms on the pairs boots and gloves, “You’re actually going to have to spend time, _with Zabini_ , outside of school, _without_ my help!!”

Elara rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hair in a topknot above her head, “It’s not going to be that bad, it’s Italy so I can do magic outside of Hogwarts. Besides we never celebrated Easter religiously at home, so I’ll go then, and drag, I don’t know, Luna.”

 Pansy snorted, “Two gorgeous girls with only him, whatever will Blaise do?”

Elara hid her grin, for she knew exactly who else would be going on this holiday, and it came in the form of a blonde haired, blue eyed lion with a false last name. For now, Elara settled with a smirk, “Glad to know you think I’m gorgeous my dear Pansy.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “We’d better get back to the castle, lest Draco or Blaise think we’ve thrown ourselves in the lake, since you’ve made such a stupid decision.”

Elara laughed high and tinkling, the sound bouncing elegantly off the nearby trees, and the pair headed back to Hogwarts their arms wrapped around one another to keep warm.

When they reached the entrance hall, Pansy changed her mind, “Come, I want to send an owl.”

Elara nodded and glanced mournfully at her rooms, Pandora had taken to hiding in her familiars’ bed, safe from the cold, and far from the obnoxious students who constantly tried to pet her or run in the other direction for she was all-black, which apparently was an omen of death. Elara very much wanted to join her tiny cat.

As Pansy slipped a scroll from her pocket onto Hedwig (for Harry said he didn’t write enough letters for her to fully show off her glory and any of Elara/Aries’ friends were welcome to borrow her), Elara noticed that her friend seemed torn. Elara cautiously touched her arm, “Are you alright?”

Pansy bit her lip, “Yes, well, I think I need to send this letter, but I don’t particularly want to.”

Elara’s forehead creased in concern and she said, “It is important to you, and do you really mean what you’ve said?”

Pansy’s face smoothed out and she said, “I do actually,”

Pansy said no more about the mysterious letter but before Elara could mention it, a wheezing Ron rapidly muttered something about Aries and Harry and the 7thfloor, before continuing up the tower. Pansy quirked a brow, “I do not understand how any of the Weasleys are related, they are all so different. Well, besides you know, the identical hair and faces.”

Elara grinned, “They’re one and the same dear Pans, deep, deep, down that is.” What Elara did not need to say was that description did not include Percy, because Pansy already knew that.  As they reached the bottom of the Owl tower Pansy turned to her friend, “I think I’ll go find Draco, you go find your bereft brothers.”

Elara waved a good-bye, mourning her nice warm bed and her kitten once more as she began to climb seven sets of stairs. When she _finally (gah!)_ reached the floor to find Luna waiting for her, she quirked a brow at the airy girl wearing one of a kind spectrespecs, and said “What awaits me?”

Luna smiled, “Just a few people this time, and you’re free of wrackspurts you know.”

Elara grinned at her friend before they both headed inside the strange room Elara had never seen before. Once they were fully inside Elara looked around curiously, there were only four students inside; Aries, Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Noah. Elara’s curiosity only deepened when Luna followed behind her and the door seemingly disappeared, leaving them effectively trapped. Aries grinned at his twin, “You can relaxxxxx Elara, the room does as we ask, Harry ‘shut’ the door.”

Elara stuck her tongue out at him, though she moved to sit beside him after, kissing his cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder. Noah and Hermione shushed their conversation as Luna smiled benevolently, taking off her spectrespecs and turning to face Harry expectantly. Harry grinned in return, green eyes lighting up in delight “It’s time for the next chapter of our whimsical wonderful guide; ‘joy is a virtue’.”

Harry then cleared his throat _very_ dramatically, “ _Messer’s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! For Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year!_

_Miss Lily too would like to wish you all happy, happy holidays and remind you of the great many joys of the seasonal period! She would like to explain that for most of the wizarding world Christmas is important in the same way it is for muggles (no I promise I’m not joking Padfoot), even if most wizarding families perform certain magical traditions_

_Mr Moony would like to add that nowadays only some wizarding families follow in these traditions, and most (dare I say it) celebrate like the muggles do, even if there are some traditions which are common practise. A few families such as the Blacks, Lovegood’s, Malfoys and Zabini’s still honour the old ways and perform rituals, but these ceremonies are few and far between._

_Mr Padfoot would like to magnanimously mention that muggles don’t have shrieking mistletoe, and that the Black rituals are so far corrupted he wishes they would just disappear into the ground._

_Mr Prongs would helpfully steer away from Padfoot and add that Christmas at Hogwarts is unreasonably stunning, much like Miss Lily, so if you cannot go home, don’t worry, a Hogwarts Christmas is one like no other. Unless your parents are Padfoot’s, they’ll still find way to ruin it, probably with poisonous gifts._

_Miss Lily thinks the Marauders are particularly horrible to Padfoot around the winter holidays, and urges you not to pay attention, it’s one of their weird inside jokes. On the subjects of gifts however, wizards tend to appreciate gifts tailored to them, or their familiars. Someone as outrageously wealthy as Prongs for example doesn’t care about money, he’s going to love the muggle pens, paper and stamps I bought him._

_Mr Moony is laughing in delight because the ever-wonderful Miss Lily has ruined her surprise and is furious with herself, and Prongs has almost feinted in shock. However, he’s going to take advantage of the temporary silence and name a few traditions that might crop up around Christmas;_

_Firstly, it is polite to send Christmas cards to almost anyone you are likely to see again, from Madam Malkin to Professor McGonagall. And I would recommend sending one to Hagrid, because really, he very much deserves one._

_Secondly, it is traditional to honour the dead at some point in the holiday season, as a way of showing you remember them in the season of coming together. You can ask your Hogwarts head of house, or if you belong to a family line, you can ask your head of house for the ‘memoro’ spell which is passed down generation to generation._

_And finally, there are a range of rites that take place around Christmastime, the effects of which you may see at Hogwarts. For example, Wizards of South Asian heritage have ceremonies which require them to cover an entire half of their body in runes and symbols, which honours the Kalale tribe ancestors, from which many South Asian wizards sprung from._

_Wizards of northern hemisphere descent may follow in the lines of their legacies and perform winter magics, calling on the old religion to perform rituals that provide them luck in the winters._

_Wizards of American lines often perform group magics, honouring the animals which represent the houses of Ilvermoney, it is a ceremony which imbues the magic of the school, to keep it safe throughout the next year._

_Miss Lily would like to say that it is possible for muggleborns to participate in the last two traditions mentioned by Mr Moony, if they have links to the family itself, because that’s what the winter magic is for, to imbue and remember the ancestors of the family line._

_Overall, Mr Padfoot would like to say magical and muggle Christmas’ aren’t dissimilar nowadays, but both should be treated with the honour that they deserve. Enjoy your family, spend all the time you can together, and treasure these memories for the dark times that you may have in your life.  And remember if Christmas is not a good time for you- if you don’t celebrate, or if you can’t then that’s okay too. Mr Padfoot understands what bad Christmases is like._

_That being said, the Marauders and Miss Lily would like to wish everyone safe holidays and the very best wishes for a lovely two weeks from school! Oh, and a Happy New Year beyond them!”_

Hermione’s eyes were wide, “There are winter magics?”

Luna nodded serenely, “It is difficult to perform the Lovegood magics with two and not three since Mama, but it does not do to dishonour the old Gods.”

Noah too nodded, “My family and I perform the Ilvermoney magics, we consider it an honour. I think Professor Goldstein and her nephew Anthony perform them too.

That caught Elara’s attention, she knew Noah’s accent was American! Before she could speak, though Hermione noticed the triumph in Elara’s eyes and grinned, Harry smiled nervously at Luna, then Noah, then Hermione, “Erm well Padfoot told me about this chapter beforehand, which is why I only invited you three rather than everyone else. The Potter winter magic ritual hasn’t been performed for ten years, and this year I’m going to lead it. All of us here are related someway-either by blood or magic. Draco will be joining us too, with Aunt Cissa and The Tonks’. If you want, Luna, Noah, Mione you can join us.”

Elara’s gaze slipped to Noah just once imperceptibly and knew that what the Slytherin tapestry had told her was true. Noah Perks was a direct descendant of Isolt and James, founders of Ilvermoney School, descendants of Salazar Slytherin just as Harry was. Hermione’s brows drew together, “It’s an honour surely, but I don’t understand how I’m here?”

It was Luna who spoke up, eyes glassy as she ran her hand in a seemingly invisible string, “You’re kindred spirits with Aries, almost like soulmates but not quite, the bond is clear as day to magic, which makes you related to Harry by Pack.”

Elara nodded, “It is a different colour to the bonds I share with my family, but the same as the bond I share with Luna. Rare, precious.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped, and distantly she scolded herself, she hadn’t done that in so long. In the meantime, she shook herself and looked at Aries once, before smiling softly at Harry, “I would love to participate Harry.”

Harry’s smile was both triumphant and pleased, and Elara smiled to see her brother so happy. Hermione turned to Elara, “Harry mentioned magical family? That is you, and Aries because of the Pack bond?”

Elara dipped her head and closed her eyes as she felt for the pack bond, “We are Pack, we belong to Papa according to magic even more than we belong with Dad.”

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly as she took this in, but then she snorted and turned to Aries, “Well since I am magically bonded to you, I suppose that means yes, you can call me Miya now.”

Elara smiled almost lucidly, half of her in another world as her hands moved, “You have a witch’s name now Miya, it is so accepted that legally it could be your real name if you wished to change it. I can see the bond, differently to normal wizards too, for I am half witch, half wolf, a werewolf would not harm me unless it thought I challenged it. The same for Aries. It is how I know so much about magic

Hermione nodded slowly, so very glad for the Wizarding Etiquette classes offered since October, otherwise the amount she didn’t know would astonish her every moment of every day. As she was thinking, and mentally smiling at her witch’s name, Noah spoke, “I don’t know how you found out about me Harry, though I certainly should’ve guessed you and the tapestry are such confidants Elara.”

Elara shrugged innocently with an elegance that Hermione yearned to have, her eyes glinting with humour. “I suspected long before Sir Damien ever told me since your face is so very much like the painting of Isolt in the Hufflepuff common room.”

Two more pairs of eyes latched on to Elara as she spoke, Aries glaring at his sister from beside her, “And how are you allowed back in there after what happened when we were eight?”

Elara grinned, “I blamed it all on you and Hazza, of course.”

Noah looked around in confusion, “What happened when you were eight?”

Elara and Harry burst out laughing as Aries scowled, but it was again Luna who spoke, giggling as she did, “They set the Puffs garden of recreational, ah, plants, on fire. Making almost the whole house high for the entire day, as well as Aries.”

Miya laughed in disbelief, this world was still so new to her. Noah however, rolled his eyes and then nodded, “In regard to the ritual, I would be honoured to participate as Lord Steward.”

Elara’s eyes glittered, and she turned to Noah, her voice low, “Was the rumour about Rionach true? It will go to my grave I swear it.”

Noah inclined his head, eyes piercing as they bore, “My mother’s middle name was Riley.”

Elara shake her head just once at Miya, realising she had caught the whispered conversation that the others had not. Questions would have to remain for later.

Luckily Luna turned to Harry and spoke, so her voice carried, “I would consider it an honour to participate Harry, but my father will not, as it is Lovegood tradition for the matriarch to participate, and I am all that’s left from that tradition.”

Harry softly at her, “It would be a pleasure to have you take part within your own traditions, Luna.”

The group dissipated rather quickly after that, Aries, Harry and Noah no doubt scheming as they departed with devilish grins. Luna too stood mentioning about something she and Neville had planned to research. Once they were all gone, Elara giving Luna a twinkling grin, Miya turned curious brown eyes on the witch, “What was that strange conversation about?”

Elara smiled, “Nothing gets past you Miya, it is good to know. Unfortunately, you heard what I said, meaning you heard me swear to keep the secret. A wizards vow cannot be undone unless you want to die.” Elara shot a rueful grin at the other girl, “I would tell you in a heartbeat otherwise.”

Miya smiled cheekily, “I suppose pain of death is a big ask for divulging a single secret.”

Elara laughed, “I think we could be great allies, Miya, great allies indeed.”

Hermione sighed in mock exasperation and grinned at the other witch, “Friends is the term people often use.”

Elara grinned and both girls left the room of requirement, laughing and giggling down the corridor as they went. It was unfortunate however that Aries had caught wind of what Elara had shouted in frustration to Blaise, about going to Italy with him, because as the two witches walked into the great hall for dinner, he’d sent an infuriating grin at his twin, making both her and Miya glare at him.

It did not deter Aries though who was laughing like an actual walrus, something Miya told Elara was fat and wheezy. Elara could truly not even be surprised with stupid Aries’ reaction because, with their twin souls, he could practically feel Elara’s irritation whenever Blaise so much as spoke once or twice around her. Miya whacked Aries lightly on the arm as she reached Gryffindor table, shooting a glace to the entrance where Zabini was walking in.

Aries hardly heard, though he did manage to calm down. Indeed, Zabini looked faintly distant, probably still so shocked by Elara. Throughout the entire meal Miya had to keep reminding Aries to stop wiggling his brows at Zabini, who was looking more and more present as he glowered at the boy. Miya had to resort to using Harry, and the Weasley Twins, as back up to make Aries stop being so irritating. She barely hid her grin though when she saw the smug smile on Elara’s face, as the witch watched Zabini becoming more and more furious.

At the Slytherin table itself, Dean and Pansy were surreptitiously taking bets on when Blaise would react. Draco’s face soured as Zabini jumped up, handing over a galleon to Pansy as Zabini as he leant over the table, eyes murderous as he growled softly, “You’ll regret laughing at me Black, don’t you doubt it.”

Elara grinned wickedly at Blaise even as threatened her. When he turned to storm out of the hall, Elara called out at him “Attendo i tuoi sforzi, Zabini!!”

Blaise who scowled deeply, shouting something which could only be Italian swears as he left the hall, if the looks on the teachers faces were anything to go by. Pansy gave her friend a _look_ that clearly said, ‘Now you’ve broken Blaise’. Elara only grinned and carried on eating, very aware of the grins her friends were sending to her, from all the tables of the Hogwarts houses.

Dean smothered his laugh as he took money from Daphne Greengrass, who’d bet that Elara would at least hex Zabini, instead smirking at Elara, “You’re in a good mood today.”

Theo snorted, “Of course she is, she’s managed to get under dear immovable Blaise’s skin.”

Elara was the picture of innocence as she tsked, “Now, now, Nott, is that fair?”

He made a noise of disgust, “But of course, Princess.”

Both Pansy and Elara gagged. Though the former did share a humorous look with Dean, both silently agreeing that Elara was most definitely a princess.

Blaise, thankfully, seemed to get over his irritation with Elara relatively quickly, especially noticed (by the ever-nosy Fred and George, who Elara had to admit to sometimes being allies with) when both snakes were seen simply doing their homework in the library on weekday evenings. The next three weeks seemed to fly by, remaining relatively uneventful, with Aries and Harry managing to charm every teacher’s robes ghastly colours, making Professor Goldstein’s a merlin-awful lime (the professor was not amused), and Seamus managing to set three students on fire at lunch when he tried to charm his pumpkin juice to wine. It was not until one late November morning, when Elara took a morning shower and emerged with bubble-gum pink hair that Elara truly wanted to kill Zabini. Oh, hell was he dead.

Elara’s scream was so loud that ricocheted throughout the entire Slytherin Dungeon and made Pandora hiss at the invisible intruder that caused her Elara to scream. Pansy had rushed in, not caring if Elara was in the shower if there was danger (thankfully she was in a towel gaping at the mirror), before laughing so hard tears fell. Elara scoffed as she said, “Insane isn’t a good look on you, Parkinson” before again turning to the mirror in disgust. Blaise had done the two things she was most likely to murder for- one, getting around her sight, and two, messing up her hair; the witch was very, _very_ angry.  Pansy regained her composure, smirking as her voice took on a sing-song lilt, “Now no need to be rude darling,” she wiggled her eyebrows as held up her hand, just as Elara went to speak “and before you even ask, I’ve known Blaise since I was 5, and I’m not foolish enough to plot against you, I am firmly neutral in this!”

Groaning a ‘fine!’ in frustration, Elara headed back into her room and threw on her clothes. Steadfastly ignoring every single person staring as she swept from her room and through the hallway, Elara thundered on the boys dorm as she shouted, “Blaise Zabini I am going to MURDER you!”

Dean’s jaw dropped in horror when he opened the door, whatever he was going to say was lost when he caught sight of Elara’s hair, “You-your hair!!”

Elara glowered, her voice dangerous as she grabbed Dean’s arm, “You’re coming with me.”

Dean was close on Elara’s heels as the furious witch swept along the corridors, stopping people in their tracks as they beheld a blazingly furious Slytherin witch with _pink_ hair. Elara practically _raced_ to gryffindor tower, yanking a mirror out of her pocket and shouting her brother name into it. Dean watched perplexed as Aries’ face appeared and Elara demanded he meet her outside the Gryffindor portrait. Seconds later Aries, Harry, Hermione, Noah and Ron tumbled from the portrait, faces horror-struck as they caught sight of Elara. Miya’s jaw dropped, “Oh my bloody hell!”

Aries grinned in delight, “Miya, Miya, picking up my foul language are you now?!”

Noah, Harry and Ron could only stare at Elara. Whose eyes were a brilliantly harsh yellow, “We are going to slaughter Zabini.”

Even Miya grinned as she felt an unfamiliar thrill race through her- so this was what mischief felt like!

In the great hall meanwhile, when Elara did not show at breakfast, Zabini became concerned. When he still hadn’t seen her by lunch but passed the Weasley twins who seemed to be smirking at him, he became worried. It was only when Dean found him in the library and said Elara had been seen headed to their dorm, that Zabini panicked. His great idea, may not have been so great after all.

In the staff room, Sirius, Minerva and Filius smirked as they placed bets on what Zabini was to be in victim of, Sirius particularly delighted at the thought of his daughter, who’d inherited his own ability to make the impossible possible, and Remus’ absolutely heinous intelligence and ability of hold a grudge, exacting her revenge! But, it was in the Slytherin common room, that the entirety of the first through fourth years waited, waited and watched for Elara Black’s retribution on Blaise Zabini. He truly did not know how foolish he’d been.

It wasn’t long before Blaise hurried into the common room, highly aware of the students as he saw them lying in wait. He ran to his dorm, and promptly dropped his jaw in shock; it was untouched! Only then did he realise … Dean was in on Elara’s revenge. _Shit!_ Elara’s wicked laughing was heard from behind the doorway, and Blaise charged after it, only to see no one in the corridor. He scowled as he headed for the common room, this was not the way his own retribution was supposed to go.

In retrospect Blaise’s expression was truly hilarious, Elara thought. It was unfortunate however that she was too angry to notice. Blaise gaped in horror and shock as every single person in the common room morphed into Elara, their face and height and body all the same. The true Elara held her hiss of delight in as Dean-Elara called out eerily from the back of the room, “Blaaaaaaise, do you know what you’ve done?”

The dark-skinned wizard paled imperceptibly as he heard the voice, calling out ‘revelio!’ as he pointed his wand at Miya-Elara, who was standing mere metres before him. Miya-Elara laughed wickedly as the spell did nothing. Then George-Elara appeared from the shadows behind Zabini, making the boy jump ten feet in the air. Zabini started muttering furiously, getting louder and louder as he called out revealing spells, only for them to do zero damage. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as he spun 180 degrees to face unknowingly Fred-Elara, who grinned with Elara’s grin and, “Now, now Zabini, non abbiate paura!”

His horror only increased as he felt a harsh stinging on the back of his head, Noah-Elara had sent a stinging spell at him. In the blink of an eye half the crowd merged into a different appearance, they looked like Elara still but with her normal hair. Blaise cried out in frustration as the alarmingly manic grins of 100 Elara’s looked out on him. “You are going to pay for this Elara Black!”

Luna-Elara and Aries-Elara cackled in Elara’s mocking laugh, speaking at the same time in a completely horrifying way, “I doubt that very much little Italian wizard.”

Zabini prowled forward, managing to distract Fred-Elara and George-Elara, reaching the common room entrance, tugging sharply on the exit only for real Elara to grin and call put, “There’s no escape, Zabini “

Blaise’s eyes narrowed, there’s no way that wasn’t the real Elara, unfortunately three pick-haired Elara’s and two normal haired Elara’s had all move their mouth at once. He’d lost without even knowing it, walking straight into a trap like a lion. His voice was furious as he scowled, “Come on Princess, time to show yourself, or tell me what you want.”

Harry-Elara grinned as he _felt_ his real sister stiffen at the idiot pet name and said, “Tsk, tsk, you know I’m not a fan of that name.”

Blaise’s scowl deepened, “You cannot keep this up forever.”

It was unfortunate for him, that Elara really could. Or at least she made it seem that way. In another blink of an eye the half of the room that looked like normal Elara morphed and grew until they looked like Blaise, the half that looked like pink-haired Elara turning into normal Elara in the same split-second. Panicked, Blaise started trying to identify single individuals by marking them with a splash of paint. Every fake-Blaise and normal Elara laughed wickedly, terrifying as they chorused together, every splay of paint Blaise threw redirected back toward himself. Elara had bargained madly for a pair of sixth year Ravenclaws to perform an imperturbable spell for her on each if the thirty-eight students who had so magnanimously offered to help her. Twelve figures rose from the crowd simultaneously, making Blaise step back just a step, until he realised they were converging around him in a circle. Fred-Blaise and George-Elara grinned wickedly as Noah-Elara, Ron-Elara, Seamus-Blaise and Miya-Blaise lifted their wands, glamoured to look like either Blaise or Elara’s wands, depending on who they were glamoured as. At the same time, Neville-Blaise, Luna-Elara, Megan-Elara, Susan-Blaise, Dean-Blaise and Daphne-Elara lifted their hands, simultaneously waving them in some sort of intricate pattern. Whilst the boy was distracted real Elara cast Expelliarmus, making Blaise think the 6 glamoured students had done it wandless. Aries-Blaise and Harry-Blaise smirked as they entered the circle, leaving Blaise wandless. Smirking with Blaise’s own smirk Harry and Aries advanced, the former saying, “I shall let you in on a little secret, I’m not really Blaise.”

Aries grinned as Blaise glowered, “Now, now, there’s really only one thing I want Blaise dear,”

Elara and Miya had to try very hard to hide their grins as Aries spoke, especially when Blaise closed his eyes and punched his nose. After a long second, he opened his eyes and practically growled, “And what is that?”

Thirty-eight faces grinned identical grins at him, with real Elara coming forward, disguised as Blaise, “You to remember this feeling.”

Blaise eyes widened in shock as they snapped onto Elara, oh yes, he’d recognised her. Before he could even leap forward however, Fred-Blaise and George-Elara pointed their wands up at the ceiling. The last thing Blaise saw before being plunged into darkness was Elara returning to her normal face, grinning wickedly. In a matter of seconds, the entire Slytherin Dungeon was covered in thick, black night and Blaise was unable to see his hand in front of him, even as he felt his wand placed into his hands.

Just as quickly as it had appeared the darkness dissipated, and Blaise was left standing alone in a room he didn’t recognise. A piece of parchment fell into his hands, ‘Touch my hair again and what I did to your actual room will look like a kindness’, Blaise was torn between disbelief, amusement and horror. And then a door appeared in the wall in front of him.

Walking through it Blaise’s jaw dropped, he was on the seventh floor, in the corridor at the other end of the school to Slytherin dungeons. In the actual slytherin dungeons Elara grinned at her and Aries’ handiwork, Blaise’s bed was in the ceiling, his duvet and pillows floating outside his window, at the bottom of the great lake. His robes were spelled gryffindor colours and his quills, now that was the crowning glory, his quills were spelled to make the ink it used invisible after half an hour, so it looked like Blaise wouldn’t have done his homework.

Aries grinned, “Well sister mine, it’s been delightful mischief-making with you.”

Elara smirked, “Indeed it has, now follow me and do try not to get seen.”

Her twin rolled his eyes, “And how many times have I been caught out of bounds so far?”

Aries scowled as a “do you really want me to answer that” was directed at him.

\---

Harry sighed as he finished his transfiguration homework, wishing that like Aries (who was off somewhere with Miya) he’d done the essay earlier than the evening before it was due. He look around Gryffindor tower, wondering when (if ever) the common room had been this quiet, when he heard a faint voice “ _can’t get out … nowhere to go … want food”._ Harry blinked in shock, there was no one else in the room! Pushing up his glasses and grabbing his wand from his pocket, Harry wandered towards the portrait where the noise was coming from.

He slowly advanced on the portrait hole, eyes furrowing in confusion when he didn’t see anything. Carefully he pushed open the portrait, where he saw nothing either! It was strange. Harry shook his head in disbelief, he was sure he’d heard a voice. He stood thinking for a moment, maybe the sound had just travelled further than he’d thought, and it was just a hungry student? Harry bit his lip, it didn’t seem like that though, not when the voice had said ‘can’t get out’ and ‘nowhere to go’.  Well, there was no one in the corridor, and he had no leads to go on, so he would wait and see if he heard the voice again, and if not, well then maybe he’d imagined it. Harry grinned, his plan was excellent, for now anyway.

Harry did not hear the voice for the remainder of the two weeks of term, and soon forgot all about it, in his excitement to return home. He’d sent letters to all the family members he wished to take part in the Potter winter ritual, and he’d also sent a letter to Gornuk, a goblin who’d dealt with the Potter vaults for even before his Grandfather Charlus’ time. Gornuk had been delighted at his letter and replied that at his earliest convenience Harry could visit Gringotts to claim the necessary spells and ring for the magic. 

For now, though, it was time for Harry to simply get up. Aries groaned, “Why does he sleep so much? Why does nothing ever wake him up?”

Ron laughed, “He can’t always sleep this much!”

Aries’ face was deadly serious, “One time when Elara and I were like 6, he slept for so long Papa and Dad were debating flooing him here, for madam Pomfrey.”

Seamus laughed at the forlorn expression of Aries’ face as he poked a sleeping Harry, it was Ron who spoke though, “Wait, why not St. Mungo’s?”

Ron and Seamus exchanged a look at the sudden dark expression on Aries’ face as the wizard turned his eyes away from his friends, “He is Harry Potter and his godparents are a Black and a werewolf, St Mungo’s is not a welcome place for us.”

Seamus frowned at that and Ron said decisively, “That’s not right, mate. They’re clearly idiots.”

Luckily Aries grinned at that, and his face lightened, “You know, I think I have the perfect way to wake up sleeping beauty here.”

Three laughs were heard echoing about the tower from the room as an angry Harry spluttered awake, murder in his eyes as he yelled, “WHY WATER ARIES? WHY IS IT ALWAYS WATER???”

By the time Harry had found all of his stuff, no doubt forgetting _something_ , and thrown it all into his trunk, Noah had already swept the common room for any of Harry’s belonging and found three jumpers, two books and about 3 quills. Sheepishly Harry added them onto the awful haphazard pile in his truck which Elara would no doubt scold him for. Even Ron had to hurry Harry so that they didn’t miss the carriages to Hogsmeade. Professor Goldstein shook her head in exasperation as Aries, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Noah raced into the courtyard, their trunks dangerously levitated behind them, “Come on boy’s, you’re the last in the school!”

Aries and Ron burst out laughing as Harry muttered something about water and oversleeping that made Professor Goldstein grin despite herself. “Happy holiday’s boys, don’t get into too much trouble please.”

Harry and Aries winked in delight as they jumped into the carriage pulled by thestrals only Harry and Noah could see, their trunks joining the enormous pile belonging to all the students going home.

Th boys were indeed the last ones to leave the school, for by the time they got to the train, there were no compartments left empty. Harry’s cheeks pinked as he realised this, Noah rolled his eyes, “Right Seamus and Ron, with me, we’ll go find our snakes. You two idiots who caused us to be this late go find our trunks.”

Harry groaned, “This is all your fault Aries I swear.”

Aries laughed and wiggled his brows, “Not my fault you wouldn’t wake up Hazza, having a good dream or something?”

Harry scowled, cheeks tinging _very_ slightly, “Shut up idiot.”

Elsewhere on the express Elara and Miya were deep in conversation about the Potter ritual- Pandora loving the attention that she was getting from the two witches, whilst Luna was grinning to herself as she read this month’s edition of the Quibbler. In their compartment Dean had fallen asleep, cheek on the window and drooling slightly and the girls had to try very hard not to laugh lest they wake him up. Which happened anyway when Seamus burst into the compartment and almost broke the door, at the same time making Dean flush deep pink at being caught drooling. Elara and Miya hid their grins, Luna still too occupied to notice. Noah widened his arms dramatically, “Wherever may I find Pansy Parkinson, O wonderful Elara?”

Elara narrowed her eyes suspiciously, darting a glance at Ron behind him who just shrugged, “She’s a few carriages forward but please, please, please do not annoy her.”

When Noah’s eyes twinkled Elara raised a brow, “I’ll remove you from the wards, so you can’t access Islebrey for the new year’s party.”

Noah put a hand against his chest, face theatrically innocent, “I only want to ask something of the wonderfully intelligent Miss Pansy- I’ll even leave Seamus here!”

Seamus flipped the bird at Noah for that comment and glared at Ron and Dean as they sniggered. With a final bow and a wink Noah disappeared. Ron and Seamus plumped themselves down next to a now very awake Dean. Miya looked over her fellow lions curiously, “How were you so late?”

Ron groaned, “Because bloody Harry is the messiest person I’ve ever met- and I live with Fred and George- and his stuff was _all_ over the room covering ours and the git didn’t even awake up until like half nine.”

Seamus grinned and winked at Dean, “Now, now Ron, didn’t I find three of your shirts in my trunk?”

Elara hid her smile but before she could comment Miya spoke up, “Hang on Ron, weren’t you, the twins and Percy staying at school anyway because your parents are going to visit Charlie?”

Ron turned a bit pink, “Well we were but then Aries practically demanded I stay at his with him and Harry, he, err, said he owed me.”

Elara stiffened at the reminder of what Percy had tried to do to her brother, and how Ron had stepped in front of a hex meant for Aries. Luna glanced meaningfully at her and she sigh internally but sent a smile at Ron and said, “Don’t tell me the terrible twins will be at home too?”

Ron grinned, “Unfortunately they are also coming.”

Elara groaned into her hands and Miya laughed beside her. Seamus and Dean were in deep conversation and Elara swapped seats with Miya, so Miya and Ron could talk, and she could sit beside Luna, even though Pandora mewed at being moved from her comfy spot.

Elara didn’t see either of her brothers until the end of the carriage ride, they had apparently joined Fred, George and Lee. Noah, however, she was sure was up to something. Something that involved her slippery dorm-mate. But for now, it was time to see her Papa, for the first time since Easter! Elara grinned as the train came to a stop, eagerly putting Pandora on her shoulder where the tiny cat perched comfortably, as she dragged Ron with her, “Let’s go!”

Miya giggled with Luna at the sight of a half-terrified Ron being dragged along by Elara in the direction of the formidable duo of Professor Black and Remus Lupin. Thankfully for him Harry and Aries appeared at that moment, having found their trunks and shrunken them down to pocket size as Elara had done with Ron’s. Elara ran for her Papa, very nearly knocking Pandora off her shoulder as she threw her arms around him.

Remus grinned in delight as he wrapped his arms around his Elara, who he’d not seen for so very long. He laughed softly as Elara pulled back, slightly abashed at the sight of Ron gaping at her- he’d never seen her act so … normal. Sirius pouted, “Have you not missed me Elara-Witch?”

Elara grinned, shrugging her shoulder elegantly, “Wellll…”

Aries, Harry and Remus laughed at the affronted expression on Sirius’ face, before Elara introduced the two girls and boy standing behind her. Sending a wink toward Aries that he knew could only mean trouble, Elara said, “Papa, and even though you know them Dad, this is Hermione Granger, whom we call Miya, a lion in Aries’ pride, my lovely blonde friend here is of course Luna, and my fellow snake is Dean, all of whom are coming to the New Year’s party. Ron’s over there, ginger as all Weasley’s are, “Probably planning something evil with Harry and Aries.”

Luna, and Dean (very smartly) hid their laughs at Miya’s scandalised expression, and Aries’ furious one. Cheeks burning crimson and shooting a glare at Elara, Miya smiled nervously at Remus and Sirius, “Hello, nice to meet you”, chorused by Luna and Dean, since Ron and Harry were actually planning something dastardly and didn’t hear Elara’s introductions.

Remus and Sirius shared a look at Aries and Hermione’s embarrassment, something was definitely going to happen there at some point. For now, though, both smiled pleasantly at the trio their daughter had introduced to them, with Sirius winking, “You can all call me Sirius outside of school, since you and my wonderfully evil children are such friends and you’re coming to visit a few times.”

Remus rolled his eyes when Sirius said evil, making all the children laugh, and said, “I am so very sorry for these … wizards”, gesturing at Elara and Sirius.

Miya grinned and cheekily, “It’s okay,” before she and Luna departed to their own parents who were waiting for them. Dean and Elara spoke in hushed tones, for a few moments more before he too left toward a woman who looked very much like him.

Jubilant as she was, Elara didn’t even mind the wiggling brows her Dad sent at her as Dean wandered off, neither the evil tones of the Weasley twins who’d magically appeared from nowhere. Elara called for Kreacher and in a flash the three Weasley’s, three Black’s and one Potter were apparated to Islebrey Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loveeee!


End file.
